Make It Worth My While
by Spikeluv84
Summary: There is a new evil in Sunnydale, and Spike has info. He wants incentive before he spills. With the help of a few inside friends Spike worms his way into the group, causing relationships to disrupt and new foes to come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy was standing in the kitchen when the bane of her Sunnydale existence started banging on her back door. Frowning, she set down her cup of coffee and pulled the back door open. "Spike what are you doing here? And in the middle of the day! Do you want to become a burnt hunk of meat?"

Spike breathed harshly as the heat of the sun burned through the blanket to his back. "Bugger it off Slayer! Let me in!"

"Say your magic word and I'll say mine."

They glared at each other in silence.

"Bloody hell. Fine. Please?"

Buffy smiled. "Now was that so hard?"

"SLAYER!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can come in Spike."

Spike charged past her, heading towards the cellar. The stench of smoke and moldy blanket followed him. Buffy followed him down the stairs, rolling her eyes at his muttering.

"Now, what is this all about?" Buffy stood on the stairs and watched as he flung the blanket across the cellar. Running his hands through his hair, he continued to mumble. "Spike!" She was really getting sick of him.

Spike rolled his eyes at her. "Give a bloke the chance to get situated first. You bint. And what the bloody hell was I barred for? Think I'm going to bite Niblet in her sleep or something? Or one of the other groupies?" Glaring at her, he pulled his cigarettes out of his duster pocket.

Buffy threw him a disgusted look. "You were stealing my underwear! You perv! How would it have looked it Dawn came in to your place and spotted them? Or my friends? Don't you see how sick that is?"

Spike shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. You know I have feelings for you. You just don't choose not to notice it. So I got my kicks any way I could. Bite me." Looking her up and down, he smiled. She was wearing low-rise jeans, black boots, and a silk top. Her hair was pulled back and looked like honey. Bloody marvelous in his opinion. Giving her a little wink, he took a drag off his cigarette.

Buffy curled up her nose at his look. "Okay, eww on the biting. You'd just like it too much. And stop looking at me like that. Gives me the creeps." Shuddering, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Okay, down to business then. I have information about this Bad running around. Some of the lowlifes have been running scared and burrowing underground. Figuratively and literally. Says he's gunning for you."

Buffy shook her head. They always seemed to be gunning for her. Why couldn't they just give her some rest? It's not like she poked her head in their business. She might as well put a billboard up in town. _'Slayer here! Come get me! No appointment needed!_' She should seriously move. The rainforest sounded nice. "So tell me Spike...why are you telling me this? Wanting to get back in my good graces? Stalk me some more?"

Glaring at her, he stomped out his cigarette and grabbed his blanket. "You know Slayer, you really push it sometimes. I've got half a mind not even help save your bloody cursed hide. I'll just let the bloke break you in half, and bring the flowers." Mounting the steps, he got in her face. "But you know what? I have my own reasons for doing this and we both know what they are. So...you want anymore information out of me...you'll have to make it worth my while." Throwing the blanket over his shoulder, he stomped up the stairs. "And I don't mean money."

Buffy flinched as he slammed the door. Damn it! Going back into the kitchen, Buffy sighed as Dawn sat at the counter eating lunch. "Hey Dawnie, what are you up to today?"

Dawn shrugged. "Don't know. Thinking of heading over to the 'Magic Box' and helping out Anya...or going to the mall. I'm juggling."

Buffy smiled. "Let's go to the mall. I'm not sure I'm in the mood to deal with Anya's stories about Xander."

Dawn laughed. "Like how one time they did it on their balconey! Anya told me about how she could bend-"

Putting her hand over her sister's mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please God don't finish that sentence!" Looking disgusted, she sighed. "I'm going to have to explain to Anya was is appropriate in front of you."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I'm fifteen! I know what sex is!"

Grabbing her purse off the counter, Buffy cringed. "Yeah, I know. That's what scares me." Grabbing her arm, she pulled her towards the door. "C'mon Ms. Sex Bunny. Let's go."

Arriving at the mall, they gravitated towards the shoe departments. "So tell me Dawn, how's school been going?"

Dawn shrugged and picked up a pair of black stilleto boots. "It's been going okay. My friend Janice is helping me pass history. Her boyfriend Robbie got his nose peirced. It's so cool!"

Cringing, Buffy grabbed the boots out of her hands and set them back down. "How nice. How about lets look for you some sneakers?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon! I can wear boots!"

"Not those boots you can't! Those boots just scream "Skanks-R-Me" so unless there's something you're not telling me, no!" Buffy pulled her down the aisle.

"Yeah, right. I'm running an escort service out of my room! Anya taught me all her tricks!" Rolling her eyes, she picked up a pair of Keds and inspected them.

Looking on the other side, Buffy sighed. This is just what she needed. A day of piece and quiet. Normal life. Normal person. Screams echoed from the food court outside. Glaring upwards, Buffy grimaced. "You hate me!"

Pointing at Dawn to stay back, she ran out the door. A green demon, tall and horny was grabbing at a woman, tearing her clothes. It had already knocked out two men. They were unconsious and bloody. Grabbing a link of chain off a mark-off post, Buffy threw it around the monster's neck. The demon really had some weight to it because it started throwing her like a rag doll. The woman was no help, seeing as how she was cowering under the table. Buffy let it throw her around once more.

Dropping her weight, she jerked the demon towards her, throwing it over her back. The audible crunch told her that it's neck had broken. Dropping the chain, she panted and helped the woman up. The sound of siren's in the distance added to the drama.

Oh yeah. It's was just another normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Buffy, how was the mall?" asked Joyce. Buffy ushered Dawn into the living room where their mother was sorting through the mail. The ride from the mall had been quiet. Almost disturbing really. She had almost wished for a demon.

"It was good," she sighed, holding up the shopping bags.

"She killed a demon in the food court," supplied Dawn. Buffy shot her a warning glare and Dawn just shrugged. "What? You did! And it was big! And nasty! And it had horns!"

Sighing, Joyce laid the mail down on the table. "Buffy you know, I really wish you wouldn't slay around your sister. It can't be healthy for her mentally."

"It was so cool! Buffy broke it's neck with a chain!" Dawn giggled and went into the kitchen. Joyce gave Buffy a pointed glare.

"What? It wasn't my fault! The thing was attacking a woman! In broad daylight!" Setting the bags down, Buffy followed her sister. "What does that anyway? It's a demon! It should've waited until dark like every other demon around here."

Dawn sat down at the counter with cookies. "Maybe it wanted to be special."

Sighing, Joyce picked up a cookie. "All that aside, I really wish that the slaying could be minimum around your sister. She could start getting ideas."

"Oh! Could I carry a weapon?" She looked back and forth between Buffy and her mother hopefully.

Smirking at her mother, Buffy sat down. "Like that?" Shaking her head, she said "No Dawn, I don't think Mom would like that. You could get hurt."

"I think it would be good for her to protect herself." Joyce smiled at Dawn, biting into another cookie.

"Okay, is this bizarro world? First you don't want her around any violence and now she can carry a weapon!" Shaking her head, she grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"I'm not saying she should carry a weapon...what I'm saying is that she's getting older and she should learn to protect herself. Who better to teach her than you?"

Dawn groaned. "I don't want to learn from her! She's no fun! She gets mean when she teaches."

"Hey!" Setting her sister's milk on the counter, she nudged her shoulder.

"See." Dawn rolled her eyes and sipped her milk. Wiping her mouth, she jumped in her chair. "Oh! Could Spike teach me?"

"NO!" Glaring over Dawn's head, she shook her head at her mother.

"I don't see why not." Smiling, she stroked Dawn's hair.

"Mom!"

"Buffy, Dawn likes Spike. And for that matter, so do I. Let's be honest, he's nice to have around when something bad happens." Standing up, Joyce set her cup in the sink. Smiling at Buffy, she said, "All I'm saying is this: You're so busy with the slaying and research that sometimes Dawn gets overlooked. She likes hanging out with your friends and maybe something good should come of it. A woman needs to learn to protect herself and what better way to learn than from someone she likes and trusts."

"She likes and trusts me!"

Dawn stood as well. "Yeah but you don't instruct. You direct. And you make it boring. Spike's fun to be around!"

Buffy groaned and closed her eyes. "Lord help me. Does no one remember that Spike is EVIL!"

Dawn shrugged. "Yeah. But he's also got the chip that allows him to bite no one and he likes me! And mom! The only one he doesn't seem to get along with is you!"

"You two do seem to fight an awful lot Buffy. And if you really think about it, there are evil people everywhere. Look at the prison system. The murderers in there have souls and look at all the evil things they've done. Don't single Spike out just because you don't like him." Dawn gave Buffy a triumphant smile and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom, you can NOT be serious about letting her around Spike! It could get her killed."

"Having her around you could get her killed; so how can he be any different? I'm not saying take her out and let her slay some vampires. I'm saying let her learn at the 'Magic Box'. You guys hang out there all the time. While you train, Spike could teach Dawn some moves. It's that simple."

Sighing, Buffy sat her own cup in the sink. "Fine. I can't fight you on this. I'll tell Spike about it. See what he says. But if she gets hurt..."

"If she gets hurt, I'll deal with it. Maybe I'll have a talk with Spike myself." Walking past Buffy, she headed towards the stairs.

"Mom I'll deal with it!" Buffy hurried towards the stairs as her mom reached the top. "Mom!"

"It's okay Buffy. I can deal with Spike," her mom called down.

Buffy grabbed her hair in frustration. What was going on with her family?

~~~~~~~~  
"You want me to what?" exclaimed Spike.

"I want you to teach Dawn how to fight," stated Joyce.

"Why? She has big sis' around her all the time. Let her teach her," Spike smirked. He bet that this stuck in Buffy's craw. Matter of fact, it sort of stuck in his. It threw him for a loop that the slayer's mum was even in his home.

"Because Dawn trusts and likes you. As a matter of fact, so do I. I know you won't let anything bad happen to Dawn."

Yep, he knew it really pissed Buffy off.

"'K, now I'm not saying that I don't like the girl but I am a vampire. I could teach her all kinds of evil things. Like...how to hotwire cars and what have you. I could be a real bad influence on the girl. You sure you want that around?"

Joyce frowned and glared at him. "I'll pay you. Like a real teacher. Twenty dollars a session. That way if anything bad happens, I'll deal with it myself." Looking around his crypt, she frowned. "Wasn't it nicer last time? What happened?"

Spike looked around and sighed. "Oh. Right. Well Buffy trashed it last time she was here. We had a big go-round. Lot of things got broke."

Joyce shook her head and tutted. "Well, come by the house tonight. We can have dinner and decide how to work this out. I know Dawn will like you there." She gave the place another glance. "I swear, the way you two fight, you might as well get married!"

Spike's eyes widened in alarm. "Oi! Don't say that! It almost happened one time! Don't jinx me!"

Joyce laughed and patted him on the arm. "Just come by tonight and we'll work out the details. We need to get you two talking instead of fighting. Resolve some issues." Giving him a coy smile, she said, "Maybe I'll make some hot chocolate..."

"With the lil' marshmellows?" he asked hopefully.

"Is there any other kind? Now, just think it over and come over when the sun sets."

"You know, you're a right nice lady Joyce. Those girls are lucky to have you as their mum." Spike gave her a little smile and pulled open the door to let her out.

Joyce gave him a little smile and stepped into the fading sunshine. "I can swing a mean axe can't I?"

Spike chuckled. "I can attest to that."

"See you tonight Spike."

Spike smiled as he closed the door. He really couldn't wait to see how the Slayer reacted to this new game plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy sighed as Spike's voice echoed from the training room. "Okay, now Niblet...this time when you swing, turn your shoulder slightly...Yeah, that's it! Now swing!" She tilted her head as she heard a smack. "Ow! Dawn! Not so hard!"

Smiling, she focused on Giles. "What were you saying Giles?"

Giles sighed and closed his eyes. The tell-tell sign that he was exhausted. Or mentally counting to ten. Buffy wasn't sure which. "As I was saying Buffy, you can't allow Spike to leave any information out. You must find out what he knows and you must do it immediately."

"It's not like I haven't tried Giles! He won't take the money! He said he wants something else."

Giles stared at her. "Like what?"

Buffy pursed her lips and looked down. "I-I'm not sure. He-He wouldn't tell me. He just said..to make it worth his while." Looking away, she awkwardly picked her nails. Talking about Spike made her feel like she was talking to her parents about sex. Which she didn't know why. Spike and sex were two things that didn't mesh in her mind. As of late. When they did, she went shoe shopping and her credit cards were about maxed.

"Well Buffy all things considered, you could stand to be a little nicer to him. After everything he's done for us. Include him in the group."

Buffy nodded her head absently as she heard Dawn laughing in the back.

"Spike! Oh my God! That tickles!"

"Throw me off Niblet! It's the only way to make it stop!" He laughed right along with her.

"I can't! I-I-" She continued to laugh.

"It won't stop until you make me. Now focus your attention elsewhere and throw me!"

"Oh my God! Spike! Put it away! Buffy will kill you!" Buffy straightened as her name was mentioned. Frowning, she listened harder.

"You have to stop me Pet. Now, throw me!" Buffy turned around as she listened to them struggle.

Marching stoicly to the back, she threw open the door to find Spike on top of Dawn. She was jerking back and forth, but Spike wouldn't let go. He was shirtless and shoeless, his black pants riding low on his hips. Frowning, she saw that he also had his bumpy face going. Curling her lip, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and jerked him up.

"Oi! What's the big idea?" Shaking his head, he returned to normal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reaching down, she helped Dawn up.

"Training."

Smacking his arm, she shook her head. "Really? It looked to me like you were trying something else!"

Spike shook his head and went across the room to the punching bag. Giving it a good left hook, he swore and struck it again.

Jerking away from her sister, Dawn glared at her. "Buffy! We were training! What is wrong with you?" Going to Spike, she touched his arm and smiled apologetically.

Frowning, Buffy crossed her arms. "What is going on here? Since when are you and Spike so friendly?"

Spike just looked at her and continued to punch. Dawn glared at her and crossed her arms. "Nothing's going on Buffy. You just never pay attention. Spike and I are friends! You know what that is right? It's where a person likes another person and they talk and get to know one another. Hang out. Eat together. Watch each other's back."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what friends are Dawn."

"Then you should know that we're friends. We have been for a while. While you're out slaying and Mom's at work, Spike is hanging out with me. Did you know that he helps me with my homework? He comes by the house and checks on me, makes sure I've had dinner. He even gave me a birthday present last year! Did you know that?"

"I-Well I-No. Then why was he all bumpy faced? I don't think that's required in training!"

"Maybe because I don't mind when he's all 'bumpy'. He's a vampire, I know that. Vampires tend to be bumpy. Egro bumpy Spike. I've seen it before. It's not that scary."

Spike put an offending hand up. "Hey! I can be scary!"

Dawn shook her head sympathetically. "No. Really not. Sorry." Spike shook his head and punched the bag again. Dawn glared at Buffy and smiled at Spike again. "Not that I'm saying you aren't! It's just...I've known you for a while! You're not scary to me anymore! But believe me, when I first met you, you scared the hell out of me!"

Spike smiled. "Really? I scared you?" Dawn smiled and nodded vigariously. "Well score one for the Big Bad then."

Buffy groaned. Spike had the look of a strutting peacock. "Dawn, don't stroke his ego anymore than you have to. In fact...no stroking at all! Just get your stuff ready. We're leaving."

Dawn pulled a face at Buffy and gave Spike a quick hug. "We'll train more tomorrow right Spike?"

Spike nodded and smiled. "Sure Pet. We'll work on kick combos."

Buffy glared at Spike as Dawn walked out. "Listen Spike, we need to talk about this information you have. How bad is it...or good is this information? How bad is this thing coming after me?"

Spike walked to the pomell and grabbed his shirt off the handles. "Well, you see Slayer, that's the thing. This demon thing can be real nasty. It could tear a little girl like Dawn to pieces. Now you...you might be able to handle it. You just have to pay me the right price."

Buffy shifted uncomforably and bit her lip. "What..what kind of payment?"

Spike tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I haven't quite figured that out yet. But I know that nine-out-of-ten you'll object."

Buffy watched as Spike got dressed. She cringed a little as she recalled him half-naked on her sister. "Spike...is there...is something going on between you and Dawn?"

Spike stared at her in astonishment. "You've got to be joking! Niblet! She's all of a child to me! And you heard her! We're friends!"

"I know. I heard her. But she is young and you're...You. She could develop a case of puppy love and I don't want her to be disappointed or hurt."

Spike smirked. "Fancy me do you?"

Buffy curled up her nose. "God no! But you're old enough to be her great-great-"

Spike held up his hand. "Don't say grandfather!"

Grabbing his shoes he approached Buffy. Stopping a hand width apart, he stared down at her. "Here's the thing you need to realize here luv. Niblet and I have had this talk. We've had lots of talks. In-depth and what-have-you. There's more than just age between us than you realize. So when you make the gross assumption that something's going on, it just goes to show that you really don't know either one of us at all. Dawn may be your little sister but she's a growing girl and there's some things she can't talk to you or Mum about. The Scoob's don't understand her because they also see her as your little sis."

"And you don't?" She rolled her eyes.

He frowned. "No, I don't. To me she's a girl who wanted a friend. I can talk to her and she can talk to me. Did you know that she likes old movies? Or that she likes rock 'n roll? I'll bet you didn't. Did you also know that her favorite subject is history?"

Spike nodded as her gaze went off to the left.

"That's what I thought. Here's a little advice Slayer: Don't jump to the conclusion when you don't know the whole story. That goes for Dawnie and myself. You think you might know me but you don't. You think of me as a monster when you forget that I used to be a man. Your sister didn't forget that. So that's how she treats me. And you treat her like a child when she's not."

"She is a child!"

He shook his head. "She's the same age as you when you started this. You forget that. She's more grown-up than you think but you refuse to realize it. If you'd actually look at her as a girl instead of your lil' sis you might notice some changes in her that you've decided to overlook."

Buffy looked away, feeling ashamed as she realized that he was right.

"Buffy! Are we going or what?" yelled Dawn.

"Coming!" Buffy looked at Spike and sighed. "I'm sorry I-"

Spike put up his hand as he walked away from her towards the back door. "Save it. I've got to go. Tell your mum I'll swing by tomorrow night, bring that book she wanted."

"Book? What book?"

Spike smiled. "Guess that's another thing you'll have to figure out huh Slayer?"

Buffy stared dumbfounded as Spike shut the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you think Dawn has a crush on Spike?" asked Xander, reaching for another piece of pizza. The group was hanging out at Xander's for dinner.

"I don't know. I've just never seen her defend him before. Kind of made me feel ashamed," replied Buffy. She picked at her pizza and set her plate down.

"I could totally see that happening. Spike is just the right guy for a girl like Dawn to have a crush on. He's older, cooler, and more expeirenced than any guy she knows. And let's not rule out the accent. That always wins a girl over," chimed Anya.

"An, sweetheart, don't pimp out Spike. I mean, I remember when Dawn had a crush on me. It was awkward. She couldn't really speak to me. I couldn't talk to her. It was great. Once we got past that stage..." he looked around as the women stared at him, smiling. "...It was like it never happened. I was forgotten. Back to same. old. Xander." Frowning, he picked at his shirt. "It was great," he muttered.

"Aww, Xander. Are you feeling left out?" asked Willow. "Don't forget. I went through a big 'I Heart Xander' faze myself. It was a big couple of years." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Then you discovered women and jumped ship. Lot of confidence on my side here."

"I'd rather say I joined the cause," muttered Willow.

"Oz isn't jumping for joy either," added Buffy.

"You should feel great Xander. You get to go to bed with a hot woman every night. Have sex whenever you want. You should feel like the greatest man in the world!" exclaimed Anya.

"Instead you're jealous of a two hundred year old impotent vampire who can't bite anyone, hurt anyone...basically you're jealous of the worst vampire in the world," supplied Willow. Buffy bit back a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Hey thanks guys! I feel better! Now if I could just get his six-pack abs and cool style, I'll be set!" Xander gave them a cheesy smile and jumped up off the couch.

As he left, Willow leaned towards Buffy whispering "How are you doing?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Spike's always been Spike. He's rude and intrusive. Always getting in the way. Swaggering around here like he owns the place. Sometimes I can't stand him. And sometimes..."

"You know what I'm missing? A gimic! I mean, look at Spike. What do you think makes him look so cool?" asked Xander, coming back from the kitchen. The women stared at him with a 'duh' expression. "Besides that!" said Xander. The women looked at each other and shrugged. Sitting down between Willow and Anya, he sighed. "Spike's unholy evil! It's not fair to waste all that coolness on him!"

"I think this is the begining of a mid-life crisis," said Anya. "I say let's pull out the men and car magazines. I know that always makes me feel better."

"Me too", chimed Willow. Buffy and Xander stared at her. "Well-may-maybe not the car ones but I know that 'Playboy' has given me plenty of advice over the years."

"Like?" inquired Buffy, smiling.

"Like-what to buy Tara for Christmas and-shut up!" Fanning her face, she turned away to the TV. "So Buffy, what's Dawn doing right now?" asked Xander.

"Studying."

_**~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~**_

Spike ducked as Dawn threw a swing his way. "So your sis thinks you have the hots for me."

Dawn stopped mid-strike and busted out laughing.

"Hey!"

Dawn smacked his arm. "It's always funny to see you act like a total dork."

Spike sneered. "I am NOT a dork. That's Xander's M.O. And why do you think that's funny?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and dropped back into fighting stance. "'Cuz everyone knows that you have the hots for Buffy. The fact that she's even thinking this just shows how blind she is."

Spike sighed and kicked at her. "Yeah well, never said your sis was the brightest in the box."

Dawn put up her hands and reached for her water bottle. "Then why do you even bother? I mean...you're in love with her, I KNOW she has some sort of feelings for you...it's just...you two are too angsty to do anything about it. Why don't you just kiss her, tell her you love her, and get on with your lives."

Spike chuckled and threw her a towel. "'Coz Niblet. The problem with that happy ending is that I've already done that. She turned me down. End of story. She doesn't want me."

She stared at him and frowned. "Want me to kick her."

Spike smiled at her. "You know Pet, you're probably the best thing that's come into my life thus far."

"Not counting my sister?"

Spike threw an arm around her shoulders, drawing her out into the store. "Not included in the slightest."

Coming out from behind the desk, Giles hurridly approached Spike. "Spike, if I could please have a moment of your time?"

Rolling his eyes, Spike veered away from Dawn. "What Ripper?"

Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them absently. "Spike I was wondering...have you told Buffy anything regarding this new information?"

Spike smiled at Dawn as she handed him his coat. "Sorry Rupert. Can't say that I have. Not much to tell really. New bad. Buffy's the target. Haven't reached Sunnydale yet. All the info I know...now, if you'll excuse me..." Flicking his fingers at the watcher, he led Dawn out the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" exclaimed Giles.

"If you did mind, not that I care, I was going to take Dawn home. Like a responsible gent should."

Dawn giggled on her way out the door. "I never would've held you for a gentleman Spike," sighed Giles.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Watcher. Try studying up eh?"

_**~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~**_

"So how was studying?" asked Joyce, coming down the stairs.

"Good. Studied real hard,"replied Dawn, running past her. Spike smirked at her hasty exit. Clapping his hands together, he smiled at Joyce and turned towards the door.

"You guys didn't study did you?" Joyce folded her arms and gazed at Spike from the base of the steps.

Spike's mouth opened then closed. "Uh, yes ma'am we did! History. Sciences. The whole lot."

"No you didn't."

"Ah, uh, yes we did." Spike fidgeted with his coat.

"Dawn didn't bring any books home." Joyce smiled as all the wind went out of him. "You know Spike, you're a terrible liar. Now what were you really doing?"

Spike put on an innocent face. "Never claimed to be good at it. Nothing 'tis all. We were at 'The Magic Box', sparing."

Joyce cocked her head. "But you said you'd help her study too."

He nodded eagerly. "Right. Must of forgot. But honestly, does she really need the books when she has one right here?" He gestured to himself.

She frowned. "Oh, that's right. You were alive during the Trojan Wars."

His eyebrow went up at that. "No need to be insulting luv. I'm not that old."

Firmly, she replied, "I want her studying. With books. It can be done before or after her training but it needs to be done. She can't afford to fail this class." Giving him a second look she added, "Anything after the eighteenth century and you can teach her yourself."

Spike chuckled and nodded. "Right. Well, I guess I'll be off then."

Joyce stopped him with a touch on his arm. "Before you go, would you like some cocoa? Buffy's going to be home soon and I would love to talk about some antiques we just got into the store."

Following in her wake, Spike smiled. "You do know the way to a man's heart Mrs. Summers."


	5. Chapter 5

"So Spike, tell me about this new demon."

Spike turned mid-strike and took Dawn's foot to the stomach. Doubling over he held up his hand for her to stop. Dawn cringed as he groaned and Buffy nodded approvingly. "Bloody hell," he groaned. "Weakling you're not."

Rubbing his stomach he grimaced. Maybe he needed to switch blood. Or take away Dawn's super vitamins. All he knew is Niblet was pulling 'Buffy' hits. Giving Buffy a glare, he swiped his shirt off the floor. Shrugging in on, he padded over to the pommel and hopped on it. Holding the bars for balance, he grinned. "You think of our bargain?"

Ushering Dawn out, much to her protest, Buffy shut the door. Crossing her arms, she took a rigid stance. "How about this for a bargain? You tell me what I need to know and I won't kick your ass."

Spike gazed up at the ceiling, thinking. Tucking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, he smiled. Shaking his head, he said, "No go Pet. I want proper compensation. Can't give money. Already got your mums."

"Doesn't hurt to have more."

"Yeah, but there's no telling how long these sessions will last. So I'm set as of now. How 'bout this? You go out with me tonight and I'll tell you then."

Buffy's eyes almost popped out. "A DATE? You want a DATE?"

Spike squinted his eyes and frowned. "Wouldn't call it a date persay. More like a meeting...at night."

Buffy grimaced. "That would be a date Spike." Tapping her foot on the floor she shifted restlessly. "I should've known. I should've known you'd pull this crap. Nothing's ever easy with you!"

"Touche love. You're not exactly easy to deal with yourself. Need I remind you of the last three years? You pick at a sore till it bleeds."

"And you don't? Remember kidnapping my friends to get your crazy-loon girlfriend back? Don't act like you don't pick either. Obsessive is more your call!"

Smirking, he slid off the his seat and stalked towards her. "More like in love. I loved Dru. I love you."

Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "More like love getting beat down."

Holding up his hand in protest, he growled. "DON'T do that! Don't push it off like I don't. You think I'd waste my time on a young bint like you if I didn't have feelings? You think I wouldn't fly out of here in a second if I didn't care?"

Buffy looked at him patiently. It was better to let Spike talk when he got emotional. Let him run himself out. "And what about Dawn?"

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Dawn's different. I don't feel for her the way I do for you. You know that. Dawn's the friend I never had. I cherish that. But you..."

"Me?"she prompted.

"You're the girl I never wanted."

Buffy's eyes widened. She didn't want to admit it but that hurt. After all she'd been through with Angel she'd rather be wanted than thrown away. Even by Spike. Angel hadn't wanted her in the end. Correction. Angel couldn't want her in the end. She knew now that it couldn't have worked. But it still hurt. "Okay. Ow."

Spike's scarred eyebrow shot up. "Excuse me? I hurt your feelings? I don't understand that. You say I obsesse over you but when I say I never wanted you, you say "ow"!"

"Well saying something like that to a girl hurts!" Buffy almost hit him in frustration.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're the type of girl I always swore away from when I was human! Flighty. Vain. Materialistic. The diamond of the first water."

Buffy's face screwed up in confusion. "The what of the what what?"

Spike chuckled and smiled down at her. "That's why I love you. That just means that you're the girl that every guy wants and every girl wants to be."

Buffy gave a small coy grin. "Well I do try to be thrifty and fashionable."

"Yeah, and when I was human women like you would have nothing to do with me. They shrugged me aside for more distinguished men. I was beneath them." Giving her a pointed look, he continued, "So yeah, pointless love...that's my thing. Had it when I was alive, had it with Dru, now you...can't seem to help myself."

Buffy gave him an embarrassed glance as she fiddled with her shirt sleeves. She really wanted to say she was sorry. But it just wouldn't come. "Fine," she whispered.

Spike just stared. "Fine. Fine what?"

She sighed. "Fine. We can go out tonight. You can help me patrol and give me this info that is oh so important."

Spike gave her a little smile. "It'd be an honor Pet." He stepped past her to the door. "Bring snacks. I'll be a bit peckish."

Buffy growled. "And he's back."

_**~~~~~~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What the hell Spike?" Buffy grimaced as she dusted the vamp dust off her jeans. Spike was leaning against a tombstone, sucking on a bag of blood.

"What? You said you had it!" Shrugging his demon away, he threw the empty bag in the grocery bag with all the rest.

"Yeah! That was before two of his friends showed up!" Adjusting her sweater, she groaned as she found a rip in it. And brand new too! Glaring at Spike, she stalked off.

"'ey! It's not my fault! You said you had it! All you had to do was ask for help." He loped up beside her, swinging his bag of goodies.

Irritated, Buffy grabbed it and threw it away from him.

Spike stopped and stared. Pointing towards it, he said "Go get it!"

Wrinkling her nose, she stalked off again. "I'm not your dog! And if you're not going to help me, you don't get goodies. Besides, we've been out here for two hours and you haven't told me squat. You just keep digging into that damn bag!"

Glaring at her, he jogged over and picked it up. Stalking up behind her, he russeled it loudly just to get on her nerves. Smirking, he watched as she sped up. So did he.

Suddenly, she stopped and swung towards him. "Spike I swear to God! If you don't stop, I am going to stake you!"

"Pfft!" He rolled his eyes. He jumped back though, when she pulled out her stake, stepping towards him. "Okay! Bloody hell Slayer, do you need a Midol or something? Take it easy."

Clenching her teeth, she said,"No I don't need a Midol!"

Spike thumbed his nose. "Actually, I know you don't. Just joshin'. Lighten up."

Buffy looked at night sky and sighed. Loudly. With a groan. "Spiiiiike! Were you this annoying as a human? Because if you were, I can see how you got all poncey!"

Spike frowned at her.

"Just tell me what I need to know!"

Spike crossed his arms. "No. You're being mean."

Advancing towards him, she practically yelled, "And you're being a pain in the ass! My ass! Just drop the damn act and tell me what I need to know!"

Sneering, Spike dropped his bag and went nose to nose. "You want to know? You really want to know?"

Buffy almost grabbed her hair. "YES! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Smiling sarcastically, he said, "Okay...Lurthan."

Buffy stepped back. "Lurthan? Who or what the heck is Lurthan?"

Picking up his bag, he flicked his fingers up. "Ta Pet."

Buffy watched as he walked away. "Wait! Spell that please! Spike!"

_**~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So he didn't say anything else?" asked Giles tiredly.

Buffy shook her head. "No. He just said something about Lutherian, or was it Luther...maybe it was-"

Giles held up his hand. "Please. Stop. Did he at least spell it for you?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Can you sound it out?"

Buffy squinted and looked up, thinking. "I think it was Loo-R-than. Like Nathan. But just the 'than'. Does it help?"

Giles sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he wished..."If that's all we have to go on, I'll go off your grand pronounciation."

"Well we were kind of arguing at the time. I wasn't exactly listening to his vowels. And you know, maybe his accent threw it off. Made it sound different." Buffy felt like scuffing her foot on the floor, like a child in trouble.

Giles stared at her curiously. "Buffy, please go home and get some rest. We'll deal with this later." He watched as Buffy rushed out of the apartment and sighed as he locked the door.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was three in the morning. Grumbling, he turned out the lights and returned to bed. He'd deal with Buffy in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy sighed as she flipped through her seventh book. It felt like a hundred. A thousand. Millionth one. Groaning, she pushed it away. "Giles there's nothing in here about Lurthan ." Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Giles sigh and close his book as well.

"I found nothing as well. The git could've at least been more helpful." Wearily, he removed his glasses and fiddled with the earpieces. Glancing around The Magic Box, he sank into a chair and sighed. "You're going to have to go back and gather more information. It's the only way."

Buffy shifted nervously in her seat. "You don't think that he might be playing us?" Fiddling with her hands, she looked away. It made no sense. The last couple of weeks, she'd been hesitant about approaching Spike. He hadn't come around at all and she had avoided his cemetery. He'd made her jumpy. She hated herself for it but it couldn't be helped. She'd fought plenty of monsters in her day but Spike being around was something else altogether. Give her an apocalypse any day.

"Well I don't know. On one hand I would say yes. This is right up his alley. We all know that he has this infatuation with you. One would figure that he'd make it up just to be around. But it is odd that he would disappear without a word. Especially with the promise he made your mother. He seemingly respects her a great deal." Giles slid his glasses back on and gazed at Buffy.

"Well...he does. You know, at first it was just creepy. They would sit and talk for hours. Drink their stupid hot chocolate and talk about dusty antiques. He and Dawn would do their thing. Have their fun. But then with me...he just becomes all avoidy and...shirty." Screwing up her eyes in confusion, she shook her head. "What does that even mean?"

Giles smiled softly. "Well I think it would mean that he's situating himself into your-"

Buffy waved her hand. "No not that. Shirty. What does that mean? I mean, I've heard him say a couple of times and now Dawn is picking up his words! I heard her say 'bloody hell' yesterday! And Mom! She's even worse. She keeps going on about how _nice_ it is to talk to an _intellectual_ for once! Like what am I? Paris Hilton? So I don't know about some ancient mask or some African statue. I'm smart! Look at my SAT scores!"

Giles chuckled. "I don't think they're saying you're impaired. I happen to think you're very smart. It's just that they perhaps know more about culture."

Buffy smiled. "I am crafty, and inventive. And I know a little about culture!" Her smile dropped a little. "Just don't ask me about anything before nineteen-eighty and I should be fine." Twirling a book in a circle, she asked, "Do you think Spike is good for Dawn?"

Giles gazed her, puzzled.

Buffy shrugged. "Well he is starting to influence her. I know that he's a soulless evil thing a-and I should stake him but..." She trailed off, gazing at the book in her hands.

Giles sighed calmly. "But he's worked his way in. The longer he stays, the harder it will be to cut him out."

An anxious expression crossed her face. "So you think I should stake him? Get rid of him?" That line of thought oddly scared her.

Giles slowly shook his head. "Buffy, you know I'd be the first one to suggest that, seeing how he's evil but...it's gone too far past that. You know, Spike made a comment to me the other evening. He suggested I study up on him. It got me to thinking. As you know, when Angel lost his soul, he became the Devil incarnate. When he got it back, he tried to repent." Buffy nodded glumly and stared at the table. He continued. "But Spike...Spike doesn't have the luxury of a soul. But he did change his ways. He may be considered evil but he's not doing evil. There is a difference."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You sound like my mother."

"Joyce is a very wise woman," Giles smiled softly. Shaking his head, he continued. "Buffy I can't tell you how to handle Spike. I can't tell you how to handle your life. All I can suggest is that you tread carefully with him. He clearly has some sort of feelings for you. He wouldn't be around otherwise. If you return his feelings-"

"I don't!" she protested.

Giles put up a staying hand. "If you return his feelings-well I can't say that I'd be happy about it. But this is your life. No one can live it but you. You shouldn't worry about what I or anyone else think. But only if you return his feelings."

Buffy stared solemnly at the table, her mind churning. Spike was evil. He didn't have a soul. He couldn't kill because of his chip. But he wasn't really complaining about it either. She'd seen him more than a few times simply bite a bag of blood and move on to the next thing. If he got the chip out, would he go back to killing? Or continue to bag it? What would it be like to actually accept Spike into her life? She knew he'd be around constantly but that didn't seem to bother her either. He was around anyways.

BANG!

On reflex, Buffy threw the book in her hand without even looking. She heard it crunch and jumped to her feet to follow it's path. She stopped cold when she saw that she'd hit Xander and he was down.

"Buffy! What the hell?" Anya screeched. Bending down beside Xander, she ran her fingers through his hair and whimpered. "Xander! Are you okay?" Blood was running out of his nose and it was starting to swell.

"Mmrph." His head lolled back and he made no move to get up.

Buffy hurried to his side, wringing her hands. "Xander! I'm so sorry. It was reflex." Kneeling by his side, she touched his shoulder but was shooed away by Anya.

Placing her hands over him protectively, she glared. "What? Did you think we were attacking the store or something?"

Buffy shrugged weakly. "Wouldn't be the first time it happened."

Anya huffed. "Not on my watch. No one steals my money!"

Giles approached with a handful of towels. He watched as Buffy and Anya sat him up and then handed them to Anya. Picking up the book, he noted that it wasn't even scratched. "Good throw Buffy," he murmured. She cringed and Anya glared. "Was there a problem you two were coming to see us about? You did enter rather quickly."

Anya shifted Xander and he groaned as she sat him up. Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed up at them. "Auntie Em?" Buffy hid her smile as Anya rolled her eyes.

"We were coming to tell you that something weird was going on over at Spike's place," supplied Anya.

Giles face became somber while Buffy's eyebrows flew up to her hairline. "What were you doing at Spike's?" she asked.

Anya waved her hand dismissively and pushed Xander until he was sitting up. Xander groaned softly and clutched his head. "We went by because Joyce asked us to. We stopped by your house to see if we could Bronze it tonight. She happened to mention that he hadn't been by in a couple of weeks and wanted us to check since we were heading this way."

"What did you find?" Giles asked. Buffy was too busy pacing.

Xander shook his head. "It was demolished. All his stuff was destroyed or stolen."

Buffy frowned and shook her head. "It isn't like Spike to leave his place just sitting. Somethings wrong."

Xander groaned again as Anya helped him to his feet. "Yeah well...I would say 'good riddance' but I've already been smacked for it once today." Buffy quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Dawn's in the car."

The door banged open again and Dawn hurried in this time. "You guys! I'm not sitting in the car all day! C'mon, we need to find Spike!" Glaring at the group, she turned on her heel and slammed back out the door.

Xander sighed along with Giles. Buffy picked up her coat off her chair and headed towards the door. "Well you heard her. Let's go find Spike."

Wincing at the sunshine, Xander shook his head. "Summers women are so violent."

Giles chuckled as he followed them out, locking the door.

Spike's brain bounced against his skull as his head violently ricocheted off the wall he was chained to. Groaning, he spit blood out of his mouth and swallowed harshly. Opening his partially swollen left eye, he glared at his captor. "Dak! You rotten piece of tripe! I'm going to tear your hearts out!" His reward was another punch in the ribs. Unable to move far due to his chains, he bowed into himself. Coughing roughly, he spit out more blood. Sagging against the wall, he wheezed and looked up at the ceiling. How did he always get into these things?

Dak, the demon in question, bared his needle sharp teeth at him and cracked his knuckles, both sets of them. His voice was guttural and deep as he breathed his fetid breath in Spike's face. "I'm so terrified of the once almighty Spike. You've gone soft mate, " he mocked. His eyes glowed within their scaly green eye sockets. "Now, tell me about this Slayer of yours. From what I witnessed, you're pretty chummy with the female. I know you told her I was coming."

"I'm not friend's with the Slayer!" he protested. His reward was another punch to the gut.

"That's three times you've denied my friend. Another time and to hell you'll go." Crossing his four arms across his massive chest, he stepped back and considered the fallen vampire. He was a mess, due to his own vocation. All he had to do was give up the girl. They'd been at this for a week and a half. He was getting a little tired of playing.

Spike chuckled madly. "I'm already there. Can't be any worse than this last week." Glaring up at him, Spike spit at his face. "Do your worst. I'm not telling you shit." He never saw the punch coming and went limp as he was finally knocked out.

Dak walked away, shaking his head. What sort of spell had this female put on the once mighty William the Bloody?


	7. Chapter 7

Spike grimaced in pain as he awoke. How many days had he been captive? Four? Five? Bloody hell he didn't know. He wondered if anyone had noticed he was gone yet. Undoubtfully, Niblet did. She'd notice. Anyone else...well it was a toss-up.

Leaning his head back against the stone wall, he grimaced. The pain in his shoulders had settled to a dull constant ache. They felt detached from his body. They probably were. One eye was swollen shut. It also felt like he had a couple of cracked ribs. His mouth was so dry, it felt full of paste. He hadn't fed the whole time. He was buggered. This was 'Initiative Round Two'.

Rolling his head around on his shoulders, he winced as his neck popped, causing pain to shudder up his arms. '_Don't do that again you pillock_!' he reminded himself. Spike sighed and closed his one good eye again, listening. He could hear Dak moving around in the cave. He could hear water. Smell burning wood. The wind tickled his nose, bringing scents of something unidentifiable cooking. Spike's stomach churned as to what it was.

He jumped at the sound of footsteps heading his way. Keeping still and silent, he hoped it wasn't Dak. That bastard was going to be the death of him. He knew it. Dak wasn't going to let him leave here alive. It was either the Slayer or him. Spike knew which one it was going to be.

There was going to be hell to pay.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Buffy sighed as she searched over Spike's crypt again. There was nothing but a broken mess everywhere. Why hadn't he left a clue? Something! Some blood. An arm. The body. This was going to be difficult. Everyday Dawn asked for more news. There was none to give. They had combed through his entire crypt and came up with nothing.

Sighing, she threw open the door to leave. Glancing back, she took one more last look.

As she turned to go out the door, a smudge caught her eye. It was weird to say the least. It was more of an imprint in the dirt. A large imprint. The foe that had fallen was huge and on either side of it, four large hands were imprinted in the dust. All equal size and very big. Buffy's eyes widened as she went back down the steps and circled it. Staring at it, her mouth split wide in a smile and she ran for the door. Hopefully, Giles would be very pleased.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"So you're saying...?" Buffy looked at Giles cluelessly.

"I'm saying that it will be very hard to find this demon. An imprint is not enough." Giles sighed and fiddled with his glasses.

Buffy pouted. Grabbing the book out of his hand, she flipped through it again. "Well I can tell you that this thing is huge! It reminded me of that guy from the '_Mortal Kombat_' movie."

"Who?" piped up Xander, looking up from his book.

Buffy shrugged. "Dunno. The guy that fought the hot guy. That movie actor. It had four arms and broke his sunglasses."

Xander smiled. "Prince Guro. Niiiice."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Xander. Giles cleared his throat. Xander looked around uncomfortably. "Well...not nice. Johnny Cage did kill him. Evil guy and all but hey...four arms...hard to find...clothes..." he trailed off as his friends continued to stare at him.

Buffy looked at Anya as she rolled her eyes. Buffy smirked and muttered, "You're marrying him."

"Don't remind me," Anya woefully said. Grabbing her own text book, she headed to the table with Xander, Willow, and Dawn.

Buffy sighed as she flipped through her book. Even though they didn't have a clear descript on their demon, Buffy knew it had to be huge. None of these seemed to fit. There were demons with large arms but small bodies, small bodies but large arms and then there's the pixie versions. She was getting highly frustrated.

She jumped as Dawn shrieked and jumped out of her seat.

"I found it! I found him!" Holding up her book, she smiled brightly as she flashed everyone her page.

Taking his glasses off, Giles took the book from her and skimmed the page. "Dakarious, commonly known as Dak. Head of the Poltous clan. A branch off from the Lurthan species. Dakarious is known to be a vicious hunter and can live for months on end by water alone. They are highly intelligent and devious. Can only be killed by severing all four arms off and then burned. Nearly indestructible."

Giles took his glasses off again. "Damn," he whispered.

"What do you mean '_damn_'? Let's go find this thing!" exclaimed Dawn.

Buffy frowned at her sister with shocked eyes. "Dawn!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What? I'm sixteen. Not four. Damn! Bloody hell! Pillock! Let's go already!" Dawn waved her hands towards the door and glared at her sister.

Anya and Willow giggled as Buffy stared wide-eyed at her sister. Xander smiled. "Way to go Dawnie," he muttered.

Giles turned away to get his coat and Buffy shook her finger at her sister. "You hang around Spike too much!" Grabbing her coat off the counter, she ushered her sister towards the door.

Dawn giggled. "You should hear Mom."

Buffy shook her head as the rest of the group followed them out the door.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPUFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So...William...do we need to do this again?" asked Dak. He'd just spent the last two hours working Spike over and wasn't even tired. Spike on the other hand...well he'd be dead already if he was a human. They were so weak. Almost like babies. But great as pets.

"Sod...off," Spike wheezed as his throat closed up again. Being this long without blood was torture. And he was cold. It was weird. The cold being cold. He never noticed but now he did. It was alarming to say the least.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded in the tunnel. Jerking, Spike whipped his head around, then cursed himself for being so stupid. He hung limply as Dak charged off towards the noise. Pain radiated out of his shoulders and down his back.

"SPIKE!"

He jerked again as his name was screamed. He groaned as it echoed and assaulted his eardrums. Clenching his eyes closed, he shook his head. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

He sighed as he felt soft, warm hands grasp his arms.

"Spike are you okay? Oh God!" She frantically tore at his chains and sighed as his legs slipped lose. The key jingled as she took down his arms. Spike fell on her and she grunted as she staggered under his limp weight. Wrapping her arms around him, she struggled to get the entrance and ended up dragging him most of the way.

"Spike! Talk to me! Can you walk? Can you talk?" Spike gasped as she almost dropped him. Trying to take some of his weight away, he dragged his leaden feet and stumbled with her. Breathing harshly, he put his head on her shoulder and smiled. She smelled like gasoline and smoke. She smelled like heaven.

"Niblet, my hero," he murmured before he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

"RUN!" Buffy yelled as she helped cover the group out of the cave. Glancing behind her, she saw the ring of fire still burning brightly around Dak. She sped up as Xander came around with the car. Giles, driving his own vehicle, stopped behind him. He ushered Willow and Anya into the car as he jumped out to assist. Throwing her ax in the floorboard, Buffy supported Spike as Dawn jumped into the backseat. Shuffling the weakened vamp, she and Giles managed to get him into Xander's car.

"C'mon! We need to move! Guro part two isn't going to wait for long!" urged Xander.

Buffy winced as Spike was jostled across the seat. She'd never seen anyone beaten so badly. Dawn was sobbing almost uncontrollably. As they finally got him into the car, Buffy jumped in beside Xander and they took off. Giles wasn't far behind. As they sped down the road, Buffy turned around to study Spike. He was almost one big bruise. There was not a part on him that wasn't beaten and/or bloodied.

Spike moaned as they hit a bump in the road. Dawn cradled his head in her lap and clutched him to her as they went around a curve. "He looks so bad," she sobbed. Spike winced as a couple of tears landed on his face. Quickly wiping her face, she quietly apologized and wiped his face. More blood seeped out of the cut.

"He'll be fine," Buffy whispered. "Vampire healing and all that. He'll be good as new in a week or so." Dawn just shook her head and clasped him tighter.

"Hey Dawnster, just think...you can lay off training for a while! Be lazy like a normal teenager," said Xander encouragingly.

Dawn didn't look up as an almost hateful expression crossed her face. "I like training," she whispered.

Buffy shook her head at Xander and he looked away awkwardly. Pressing on the accelerator, he hurried towards Giles'.

~~~~~~

Dawn clutched Spike to her chest as they sped towards Giles'. Spike laid still as death in her lap. Her shirt was stained with his blood but she didn't care. It came with the territory. The blood didn't scare her. The bruises didn't scare her. It was the stillness. He didn't twitch. He didn't move. His body was very light and his face was shallow looking. His eyes, what she could see of them, were sunken into his head. His arms hung at weird angles, almost apart from his body. She was sure they were dislocated. His hair was matted with blood. His clothes hung off him, almost falling off. She could tell he hadn't fed. She didn't care what her sister said, she was almost positive Spike wasn't going to make it. Narrowing her eyes at the thought, she swore Dak would be screaming in terror as he died if that happened.

Buffy looked back at her sister as they flew down the road and she was almost scared of her. She had this look on her face of pure vengeance. Anya would've been proud. She didn't even know Dawn had that look in her repertory. She watched as her sister clutched the vampire to her chest protectively. Almost as if he were hers. Buffy frowned as she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her chest. Glancing down at the vamp, she felt her eyelids prick with tears. Spike had done so much for her. For Dawn. For her friends. And all he got was a punch in the nose and a threatened meeting with Mr. Pointy. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back around to Xander. "Go to my house."

Xander did a double take and slowed down. "Say huh? I thought we were taking him to Giles?"

"Take him to my house." It was not a question.

Shaking his head slowly, Xander turned right instead of left. "Yes sir."

~~~~~~~

"What the hell happened here?"

Buffy, Xander, and Dawn looked up guiltily as Joyce stood in the living room, hands on her hips. They jumped as Giles' car slammed to a stop behind Xander's.

"Mom, we need to get Spike upstairs!" urged Buffy.

Xander grimaced as he balanced Spike on his back. "Might I add quickly because this is wigging me out!"

"Put him in my room," stated Dawn. Holding him steady on Xander's back, she urged them forward.

"Woah, excuse me, no one answered my question!" Joyce stepped closer to Spike and gasped. "What on earth happened to him?"

Dawn faced her mother and stated, "Spike was kidnapped and tortured. We just got him free. He's going to my room and he's going now!" Turning back to Xander, she pointed up the stairs. "Move Xander!"

Xander shook his head and grunted. "Yeah...it's definitely a Summers' thing!" Walking slowly up the stairs, he muttered, "Don't know what Spike's thinking, trying to hook-up with this family. Some of Dru's craziness must've rubbed off!"

"Move it Xander!" shouted Joyce.

"Yes ma'am!" Hurrying his speed, he carted Spike upstairs.

Sighing, Joyce looked at Buffy and Dawn. "I'll get bandages. You girls get...whatever vampires need."

"Blood," stated Dawn.

Joyce cleared her throat as Giles, Willow, and Anya walked in. "Yes, er, get him some blood. I'll...I'll get those other things."

Anya settled on the couch as if nothing happened. Willow clutched her bag of supplies and Giles nervously paced.

Smiling softly, Willow said, "I brought some stuff. Not a lot though. I could try to do a cloaking spell to hide him. Or a healing spell. I'm not sure how that would work though, seeing as how Spike's technically dead. But I could give it a try. Also, I could do a cleansing spell to cleanse his body. It is useful for modesty's sake!"

"Does your mother having any other magazines besides "Home & Garden"? asked Anya.

"Anya please..." Giles put up a hand and closed his eyes. Looking to Buffy, he shifted from foot to foot. "How's your mother taking this?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Completely wigged for a minute. She went to get bandages."

Giles nodded. "I'll go see if I can be of any help."

He headed towards the kitchen as Dawn and Buffy headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to watch a movie! I believe 'Troy' is on!" exclaimed Anya, smiling.

The Summers' sisters shook their heads as they trudged upstairs.

~~~~~~~

Spike groaned as he felt something soft cradle his head. "Niblet," he whispered.

"Oooh no! Don't you 'niblet' me! I have a cross handy and I'm ready to use it!" exclaimed Xander, backing away.

Spike groaned again.

Xander sighed as Dawn and Buffy came in. "It's about time the two of you got here. He was starting to talk about nibbles."

"Niblet,"Spike groaned again.

"He's talking about Dawn," Buffy whispered.

Xander shook his head slighlty. "What's his nickname for you? Full course?"

Buffy grinned softly but continued to watch as Dawn tried to situate Spike on her bed.

"Spike?" Dawn asked softly.

Spike groaned and brought a hand up slightly before it fell back on the bed. "Thought you were a bloody dream. Was almost afraid to wake up."

Dawn giggled softly. "That's the first I've ever heard a guy say that."

His mouth twitched. "Ponces the lot of them." Turning his head slightly, he glanced at her wall of posters and cute boys. "So...how's it feel to have a real man in your bed?"

Buffy's mouth dropped and Xander coughed.

Dawn giggled as she started crying again. "Spike, stop being funny."

"Yes Spike. Please stop."

Spike groaned as everyone turned towards the door. "Bugger." Trying to smile, he turned in her direction. "'ello Joyce. How've you been?"

Joyce sighed as she studied the man in her youngest daughter's bed. "I've been fantastic compared to you. How do you get yourself into these situations?"

Spike's gazed shifted to Buffy and she gaze fell to the floor. "Dunno...seems to be my luck."

Joyce sat down beside Dawn and placed the bandages on the side table. "Well it seems to me that you should get some new luck. Find some new friends. Stop throwing yourself into these things!"

Spike winced as she softly dabbed his cheeks with a warm cloth. "Oh I dunno ma'am. I kind of like the friends I have right now."

Joyce scoffed softly and sat back. "Now where can you get blood at?"

Buffy gaped for a minute. "Um...Mom, I'm going to take care of that. It's just..."

"Just what? He needs blood. He's skin and bone as it is!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Blood bank!" Dawn said.

"Are you sure pig's blood wouldn't be just as good?" asked Xander.

"What's the difference?" asked Joyce.

Buffy studied her shoes for a minute. "Well..Spike's been off of human blood for a while now. He went through bad withdrawals last time, with the Initiative and everything. I...it might not be a good idea."

"Screw that!" injected Dawn.

"Buffy you know he needs this. I'm sure he'll be fine," stated Joyce.

"Got any virgin?" piqued Spike.

Xander and Buffy shouted "No!" as Dawn held her arm out to Spike. He smiled to her softly. Kissing her wrist, he shook his head and placed it softly beside him.

"Type O would be great," he murmured.

Buffy sighed as she walked to the door. "Type O it is." She grimaced as Spike shifted slightly and started heaving. Joyce's face blanched as he spit up blood into a bandage Dawn held to his face.

"I'll come with you," wheezed Xander.

"Wimp," she teased.

"Hey, when a vampire starts spitting up blood, then I know it's bad!" Xander shook his shoulders and hurried her along the hall. She worried her lip as she watched saw Spike pass out again, her family hovering over his still body.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy sighed as she watched Dawn trickle blood into Spike's mouth. The vamp was so abused, he couldn't even vamp! For the past day or so, Spike went in and out of consiousness. The healing process was going slowly and it was making the Summers women impatient. They expected him to bounce back right away, what with the vampire healing and all, but Spike still hadn't jumped up yet. He was still barely moving. His face and body was still one massive bruise. At least they got his arms relocated.

That had been a bitch! While Buffy held him down, Xander and Giles had twisted and turned his arms until they were back in their proper places. Even hours later, Spike was still swearing vengeance and bloodshed. She believed he even cried at one point but kept that to herself. It seemed somehow wrong to bring that to anyone's attention.

"Bloody hell Dawn!"

Buffy turned from the window to see Dawn mopping up the spilled blood from around Spike's neck. It had dribbled down the side of his face to the pillow beside his head. Dawn, looking frustrated and near tears, rapidly wiped up the fluid.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. Buffy approached her to help but was waved off. "I can do it. Quit trying to help! You're not doing anything!" Glaring at her sister, Dawn marched out the room, closing the door with a bang.

"Well...you know, I wonder if your mum would mind fixing me some wings," mused Spike.

Buffy sniggered and shook her head. "Yeah, like that would go well. One of us would have to feed you and I doubt Dawn's up the challenge."

Spike sighed and shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. "Go easy on the girl. She's just trying to help."

"Yeah, well you yelling at her isn't helping her any!"

"Well she seems to be the only one helping me lately!" Spike jerked upwards without thinking and fell back with a deep groan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy glared at him as he tried to move again.

"I'm getting the hell out of here before me and you have a go!" Spike snarled at her, trying to roll over onto his side.

Buffy reached his side and held him down with one hand. "Are you an idiot? You'll just make yourself worse!"

Spike scoffed and brushed off her hands. "Oh like you care! I'll just go back to my crypt and get out of everyone's bleedin' hair!"

"Spike," she rebuked softly.

Spike sighed and groaned again. He let her roll him back over onto his back and closed his eyes, breathing harshly. He jerked as Buffy softly trailed her fingertips down the side of his face and then softly touched his hair. Opening his eyes, he gazed into her tender eyes. Buffy leaned closer to him, not taking her eyes off of his. "Buffy...luv...what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Yes Buffy. What the hell are you doing?" snapped a voice from the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. He was back. She hadn't seen him for several weeks and then he just shows back up without any notice or anything. She paced her bedroom as she heard him stalk down the hall. She always knew that she'd see him again but not like this. Not during that moment with Spike. It was a little twisted somehow.

Her gut clenched as she heard his knock on the door. It was always percise and sharp. A contrast from how he portrayed himself. He always made himself seem laid back and easy going. Plain even. But Buffy knew better. He hid a secret just like she did. Probably not as life altering but a secret none the less. They connected in little ways that normal people didn't see. They might seem like 'Ken and Barbie' but Buffy knew better. Everything wasn't always what it seemed.

Wiping her hands on her jeans as he knocked again, Buffy reached the door and jerked it open.

"We need to talk."

"Hi Riley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn jumped as she heard another bang come from Buffy's room. With her mother being at the gallery, Willow being on campus, and Xander at work, Dawn had the house pretty much to herself. With the exception of one blond vampire of course. He still occupied her bed and had for the past two days. It was almost eerie to see him lying in her bed, surrounded by Blink 182 and Avril Lavinge posters. Not to mention her old *Nsync posters. Comparing Spike to Justin Timberlake or JC Chasez was almost laughable. Spike had actually growled last night when she commented that he and Justin had the same curly hair.

Spike threatened to shave that ponce's head if Dawn didn't shut her gob. Dawn promptly laughed and moved on to comparing his and JC's cheekbones. She'd actually thought he was gonna cry for a minute.

She sighed as she heard the arguing coming from down the hall. She'd heard bits and pieces of the fight. Hostile seventeen, Initiative, dangerous, blah, blah, blah. Same old crap, different day. Blowing on the warm cup of blood in her hand, she slightly nudged her door open and looked in on Spike. He was so still that it still scared her but he had assured her that he was fine.

"How's Clash of the Titans going?"

Dawn smiled as Spike's deep voice echoed through the room. "I think it's into overtime."

Spike snorted and slowly tented his knees up under the blanket. "Stupid git. I would've thrown him out the window by now."

A sudden crash sounded and they both tensed up.

"I want this bloody chip out of my head."

Dawn smirked at him and he shrugged. "Worth a shot." Shaking her head, she sat on the bed beside him and handed him the mug of warm blood.

"Do you think she hurt him?" egged on Spike.

Dawn giggled and shrugged. "I just hope they're not fighting by the time Mom gets home."

Spike chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I'd like to see Captian Cardboard there take on two Summers women! There'd be nothing left!"

"Hey! What about me?" The twinkle in her eye took the sting out of her anger.

"You can bite his ankels." Spike quickly moved the cup out of the way as Dawn lunged at him. "'ey! Oi! Little Bit! Not the hair! Watch the hair!"

Dawn giggled menacily as she mussed and twisted his curls till they were standing on end. By the time she was done, he looked like he'd been shocked.

Spike sat there, staring deeply into his cup and he grumbled. "Bloody Summers women. Can't stand the lot of ya. Leavin' town first chance I get. Rather'd be in hell than bloody boyband land."

Dawn lightly kissed the top of his head and giggled again as he jerked away.

"Stay the hell away from me you bint! Should've bit you the first chance I got!"

"What's going on here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being properly chastized by Buffy for disturbing their now pissed off patient, Dawn was sent off to order dinner. Riley glared at Spike over Buffy's shoulder as Buffy checked to see how he was doing. Glaring at Riley over Buffy's shoulder, Spike flipped him off English style.

He looked confused.

Spike bit back a laugh as Riley looked down at his own hand, wondering what the hell Spike had meant. He swore messing with Farmboy was just too much fun. Pulling back a straight face as Buffy looked at him, he noted the twinkle in her eye. She'd seen had she? Well he didn't really bloody care. Let her see. Buffy knew how he felt and and as far as he was concerned...

Let the best bloke win!


	10. Chapter 10

Spike muttered to himself as the door was closed again for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Throwing his still sore arm over his eyes, he wondered if he had enough strength to get up and lock the door. Dismissing that idea, he muttered to himself again. Buffy would just break down the door and then he would get his arse chewed out. Everyone was so eager to talk lately. Even the whelp. He wondered if he hadn't died and actually went to hell. Something was seriously wrong when Xander came to see him. Not that he wasn't loving it a little bit. Joyce wanted to know if he wanted more tea, Dawn wanted to see if he needed more pillows, Buffy offered blood. His mouth watered at that one but he refused. If he accepted, he'd have to actually sit with her and that would include Farm Boy. Spike growled as he remembered Riley dragging her out of the room the night before. The ponce knew what he was up to and wanted to keep Buffy away. Well that ponce had never really met Spike. He didn't know how charming Spike could actually be. How seductive. One look. One word. One touch. One flick of the tongue. That's all it took. Just one.

She'd be his before the proverbial dust settled.

Spike grinned at the challenge awaiting him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy sighed as she eluded Riley yet again. She swore, the longer he hung around, the more annoying he got. She had to actually lock herself in the bathroom to get away from him. And then having him knock on the door every two minutes was a real thrill.

And if he wasn't following her, they were arguing. Why did Spike have to stay there? Why was he in Dawn's room instead of the basement at least? Why this, why that? Why why why? Buffy wanted to turn that 'why' into a 'wine' and tell him to sod off!

She smirked as she folded laundry in the basement. It certainly was saying something when she was picking up Spike's lingo. She sighed as she folded a pair of large, soft, cotton, plaid blue and green bedroom boxers. Stroking the pair in thought, she looked to the ceiling and grabbed them up in her hand.

Sighing she marched upstairs. Cringing as she heard Riley's voice in the kitchen, apparently on the phone, she pushed open the door.

Riley jumped up off his occupied stool and gazed at her. "Buffy, look-"

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. Seeing it was the one with the boxers, she quickly lowered it and marched past him. "Not now Riley." She quickly marched up the stairs towards Dawn's room. Riley trailed after her as he quickly hung up the phone.

"Buffy I really think we should discuss having that monster here!" Riley grabbed her shoulder and stopped her before she could enter.

"Um EXCUSE ME?" exclaimed Dawn, exiting her room. Slamming her door closed behind her, she glared at Riley. "You know, I used to look up to you but right now you're being a big pillock! Stop insulting my friend!"

Riley gulped at the fire burning in her eyes.

Spike's bark of laughter sounded through the door.

Pushing the door open, Dawn pointed her finger at him like a child. "You don't start either! I've seen enough of your blood for two of your lifetimes!"

Spike bit back his smile as he held up a hand in surrender.

Riley sighed and pulled the door closed. "Look, all I'm saying is that Spike is a dangerous killer and-"

"And don't you forget it!" called Spike.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy opened the door this time and glared at him. Spike buttoned his lips shut and gave Riley the English sign again as she quickly shut the door. Buffy quickly bit her bottom lip in laughter as she saw the naughty look in his eye. Sometimes he really did go too far.

Facing Riley again, she saw the hate in his eyes as he watched her struggle not to laugh. "And what the hell is THAT all about?" Throwing up the sign Spike made towards him, he shook his head softly.

Dawn burst out laughing and grabbed for her door handle. Turning the handle quickly, she pushed open the door and stumbled inside. Buffy quickly grabbed the handle to shut it before Riley was more embarrassed. "Spike! I can't believe you did that!" Throwing up the sign again, she started coughing, she was laughing so hard.

"Couldn't help myself. Sort of a reflex really," murmured Spike jovally.

Riley bit his bottom lip as he heard the exchange. He really was getting sick and tired of being the butt of the joke around here. Two weeks ago, he'd been in good and proper with Dawn and Buffy but now...

It seemed they were trying to replace him.

With Spike!

He sighed as Buffy laid a hand on his arm soothingly. "Listen...Riley. I understand that you don't like Spike. I can't help that but he is Dawn's friend. You really shouldn't say those things around her."

Glaring at her, he changed his stance. Putting his hands on his hips, he stared into her eyes. "And what about you Buffy? What is he to you?"

Buffy's eyes widened slightly. "No-nothing. He's just-Look he's practically in this group now. For good. And when someone in this group gets hurt, we help them."

"So he's your friend?" Shaking his head, he cursed silently. He really couldn't believe this.

"I-I wouldn't say friend exactly. More like acquaintance." Buffy shuffled her feet and twisted the boxers in her hands.

Glancing down at them, he pointed at them. "And where were you going with those?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked down at them. "Um-Spike needs to take a bath so-"

"Hell no! No!"

Sighing, Buffy shook her head. "I was going to let him wear them in the bath."

Throwing his hands up, he growled in frustration. "That doesn't exactly help when they're WET!" Grabbing his hair, he sighed. "Buffy, you're my girlfriend and as such, I'm telling you no. No. You can't do this."

Buffy took a step back. "No! What do you mean no! What do you think I'm gonna do? What he's gonna do? He can't even walk! Much less try anything else! God, do you think I can't take care of myself? I've kicked his ass plenty of times!"

"Way to make me a man Slayer!" shouted Spike.

Buffy cringed as she heard Dawn sooth him. No doubt so she could listen through the door.

"Look Riley, I'm just putting him in the bathtub and letting him get clean. It's not like I'm going to stay in there. At least give me some benefit of the doubt!"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Riley nodded his head slowly. What could it hurt? "Maybe I should carry him in."

"Maybe I'll break your arms in the process pillock!" Spike yelled.

Wanting to stomp her foot, she threw open the bedroom door. Dawn quickly jerked away before it hit her in the temple. "Spike! Really not helping!"

Growling, Spike threw off his blankets. "I swear Slayer, I'll let my head explode from biting him before he carries me anywhere. More than likely, Commando will throw me in front of an open window!" Glancing to the window, he winced as bright, pure sunlight peeked around the tacked-closed curtain.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"I'll be watching you," Riley warned.

Dawn flashed him The Sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy paced back and forth as Spike splashed around in the bathtube behind the closed door.

Refusing to wear the boxers in the tub, Buffy had helped his with his shirt and then let him lean against her back as he'd unbuttoned his pants. She'd screwed her eyes closed in torture as she listened to the zipper slowly slid down, followed by them rustling down his legs. She breathed in deeply as Spike squeezed her shoulder to balance himself against the tub shelf. He grabbed onto her arm as he lighlty sat. She exhaled as she heard him hiss from the cold porcelin. The water splashed behind her and then a sigh.

"Okay, I'm good luv."

Buffy ran out of the bathroom like the house was on fire.

Now she was pacing and waiting for him to get done. It was torture. She could see his bruised body in her mind. She could see him sunk down in the hot water. The water lapping at his sore muscles. His tight muscles. His tight-

"I've finished!"

Buffy jumped as Spike called out to her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and lost her breath.

Spike was wet.

Dewy.

Droplets of water trailed from his wet, curly hair, down his neck, across his collarbone, and down a pec.

Buffy had to learn how to swallow again.

She shook her head as she saw Spike's lips moving. Shaking her head, she breathed "Huh?"

Spike grinned and ran a hand through his hair, releasing more water down his shoulders and chest. Buffy licked her lips again. This was certainly an interesting development. He could work with this.

"I asked if you could help me walk back to the room. Legs still a little stiff pet." He smiled as Buffy nodded numbly and take a step forward. She suddenly stopped and her face turned crimson. He could hear her heart rate accelerate. He was wearing the boxers.

They were a little tight.

All around.

Looking to his face, Buffy took a deep breath and silently walked towards him. Grasping his arm, she pulled him up from the tub's lip. She pulled a little too fast.

Stumbling, Spike fell against her.

They fell against the sink.

Spike put his hands out to stop himself and Buffy grabbed his shoulders in shock. His hands landed on the mirror. Hers clutched his shoulders. There wasn't a breath of air between them.

"Care to reevaluate that 'acquaintance' line Buffy?" asked Riley from the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Spike...what do you say to a little workout?"

Spike practically wanted to jump out of Dawn's bed but resisted. Ribs still twinged him damn it.

He'd been stuck in boy band, girlie hell for the past five days. Five sodding days of looking at nancy boys in 'retro' clothing. Not to mention the very fact that he was surrounded by pink and purple. He swore it'd be a cold day in hell before he saw Hello Kitty! again. He wanted to be back in his crypt, with his smokes, telly, blood and booze. Hotel Dawn was definitely getting old. Thank the god that invented TV.

Smiling up at Dawn, he stood up slowly. Adjusting his borrowed sweats from Xander, complete with boxers, Spike chucked his shirt to the bed. "Sure big sis would approve?"

Dawn smiled and looked him over. The bruises were finally fading and the cerulean eyes had started to sparkle again. "Big sis is the one that actually wanted me to come get you. She's in the basement training with Riley right now."

Spike scowled and flexed his muscles. That berk hadn't left yet? He'd at least hoped he'd leave for a couple of days, considering their last encounter.

Spike smiled as he remembered Riley's murderous expression as he found them in the bathroom. His hands had actually clenched white. His jaw tick had become a percussion in his cheek. It tickled Spike tremendously.

****  
Spike leaned back slowly, pushing his pelvis forward into Buffy's stomach. Sighing softly, he gave a small grin as Buffy clenched her eyes closed.

Pushing him back softly, Buffy steadied him and looked at Riley. "Everything's okay. He just lost his balance."

Spike smirked at Riley's face as face reddened in anger.

"Yeah, lost his balance. I bet."

Buffy turned away to pick up the wet towel off the floor and didn't notice the looks the men exchanged. Riley looked at Spike with murder. Spike on the other hand leered at Riley and slowly rubbed his stomach. Not bothering to hide the slightly large bulge in the too tight boxer shorts.

Riley fumed and took a step forward as Buffy turned around. Taking a step towards him, Buffy stood in front of him silently. After a second, she said, "Um..Riley? Are you going to move?"

Giving Spike another murderous look, he took a step back. Spike smiled in triumph as he followed Buffy out of the bathroom. Glaring at Spike's back, Riley stalked off. "Yeah...I've got a phone call to make."

****

Spike had been almost gleeful the rest of the night. Riley had been different though. He had disappeared for a couple of hours and then showed back up, acting like a new man. It had puzzled Spike for a bit but then he had dismissed it. It had just given him more time with Buffy.

Spike whistled as he followed Dawn downstairs to the living room. Albeit still stiff, Spike almost felt good as new. Almost being the operative word. Dak had really done a number on his ribs. Spike helped Dawn move most of the living room chairs out of the way, along with the coffee table. "So what are we doing here Lil' Bit?"

Dawn smiled and leaned down to the floor. "Stretches."

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh bollocks," he muttered.

Dawn leaned back up and flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "C'mon Spike. Just a couple. It will limber you back up. Can't let you get too tightly wound. Then how will you do all those awesome kicks and flips."

Spike smirked. "It's mostly your sis doing all the flipping luv. Meself included."

Dawn waved her hand in dismissal and helped Spike sit down on the carpet. Sitting down in front of him, she helped him spread his feet apart and matched hers to his. Giggling softly at the difference in size, she seized Spike's hands and leaned back. She watched his face for any signs of pain but all she saw was relief. She heard a few pops but Spike didn't complain.

Sighing, Spike tightened his grasp on Dawn's hands and leaned back, pulling her forward. Careful not to hurt her, he put a little bit of pressure on her legs. Dawn groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Doing this a few more times, they slowly stood back up and stretched out again, sighing. Going into their normal routine, they stood side by side and stretched to the ground. Moving from side to side, they stretched their muscles slowly.

"Holy cow!"

Looking between their legs to the doorway, they saw Anya, Willow, Tara, and Xander.

"Hi you guys! What's up?" asked Dawn, from between her legs.

"Spike's ass," replied Anya, studying said subject. The other three less free ones looked away in embarrassment.

Spike quickly stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. That bird was just too vocal sometimes. Even for him. Nodding to group, he slowly sank down into a chair and wished for a shirt.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "So what's going on? Is there some big Scooby meeting?"

Sinking down into a chair facing the group, Anya smiled at Spike. "So do you know any tricks?"

Xander rubbed his face in agitation. Willow and Tara smiled at each other softly. Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Tricks?"

Anya waved her fingers towards him. "Yeah. Like how bendy are you? Because I've been doing Pilates lately and I can put one of my legs behind my head! Can you?" Anya gazed at him seriously.

Everyone else looked to Xander.

"Congratulations," said Willow. Xander groaned and looked at the floor. Spike smirked at him.

"Why-" began Dawn.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Buffy, walking into the room, followed by a weary looking Riley. Standing behind Anya, she looked around the group.

"I was asking Spike if he had any tricks he could show us," supplied Anya, smiling brightly.

Smirking to Buffy, he quietly said, "Oh I have tons."

Riley glared.

Anya smiled again.

Buffy blushed.

Xander jumped up and clapped his hands. "So Dawnie...do you have any tricks you could show us?"

Dawn looked around the group for a minute and quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "You know, I think it's funny how you guys still think I don't know about sex."

Buffy glared down at Anya, who just shrugged. "What? Girl's gotta learn."

"I don't think-" Buffy started but was abruptly cut off by Dawn.

"Ooh I have one! Spike showed me this and I've been practicing in gym class!" Pulling on Spike's arm, she pulled him up to stand beside her. Smiling at him, she looked at the group giddily, tucked in her shirt, and banded her hair. The group watched silently as Spike moved to the side to make room.

Nodding his head to her, he said, "Alley Oop Pet." Holding his arms out, he caught her as she flipped herself forward. Spike caught her gently and turned her upside down. Wrapping his hands around her ankles, he steadied her and then placed his hands on the soles of her feet. Standing there for a good minute, he looked up to see Buffy smiling softly at her sister. Riley glared at him hatefully.

"Okay Spike," grunted Dawn. Letting her feet go slowly, he stood back and proudly watched as Dawn held the handstand without wavering.

"Look this is great and all but-" Riley grunted as Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.

Spike glared at him as the rest of the group watched in apt attention. Looking down at Dawn, he smiled as she slowly steadied herself on her right hand and brought her left hand out to her side. She was perfectly still. Holding the pose, she flipped herself back up. Spike grasped her hips and she flung herself backwards.

Putting her hands up in the air like a beauty queen, she giggled. "Isn't that cool?" She bounced up and down a couple of times and laughed.

Buffy blinked rapidly as she smiled. Her sister was more like her than she realized. That move was hard for Buffy to do but for Dawn...well she was so proud of her she felt like she could split. Looking over Dawn's head to Spike, she caught him gazing at her softly.

Caught staring, he quickly looked away and stepped back as Tara and Willow came forward to gush over Dawn. Glancing back to Buffy, he stared as she gazed at him and then looked away as she quickly averted her gaze.

"Okay, this deserves ice cream! Cookie Dough and Marshmallows!" she called.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn sighed as she looked around the group sitting in the living room. They had all dug into the ice cream and decided to watch a movie to boot. Since they let her decide, she picked 'The Gift'. Turning out the lights, Spike, Dawn, Willow, and Tara had grabbed the couch. Anya and Xander grabbed the floor with pillows. Buffy and Riley grabbed the chairs facing the TV. As they sat watching the movie, their ice cream turned to soup. Dawn's eyes were, more often than not, pulled from the movie to her sister and Spike. She watched in rapt attention as they threw each other looks throughout the movie. She watched as her friends ignored or was seemingly oblivious to the looks. Riley though, glared at Spike through most of the first half. Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to the movie and tried to ignore the heat flashing from his eyes.

Spike became enraptured in the movie. Without taking his eyes off the cheating David, he brought his spoon to his mouth and half-heartedly swallowed. Not noticing the small dribble that fell, he continued to stare at the screen.

Buffy's breath caught as she saw milky, melted ice cream drip down Spike's upper left pec. She licked her lips as it continued to trail down his pec, across his nipple, and downwards towards his stomach. The soft light radiating from the TV made his skin glow, almost luminous. Suddenly, Spike's hand covered it's progress and she almost groaned aloud. Drawing her gaze upwards, she started as she saw Spike staring at her. She panted lightly as he brought his fingers up and lightly licked them. Flaring his nostrils, he smirked and winked before slowly turning his attention back to the movie.

Snapping out of the hazy spell she'd been under, she looked around self-consciously. No one seemed to notice. She silently thanked God and turned towards Riley. That's when she noticed the murderous glint in his eye.

Glaring her down, he grabbed her wrist and ground out, "We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

As Riley dragged Buffy off to the kitchen, the group looked to Spike to see his reaction. Willow and Xander looked at each other, eyebrows raised, as Spike glared towards the kitchen, jaw clenched, nostrils flared. Dawn touched his arm and Spike whipped his head in her direction. Spike frowned and then sighed. "I'll be okay. Bastard better keep his hands to himself."

In the kitchen, Buffy jerked away from Riley as soon as they passed the door. "Riley, my God, what's your problem?"

Riley's jaw clenched as he stared her down. "My PROBLEM is that my girlfriend keeps EYE FUCKING A DEMON!"

Buffy looked over her shoulder as he yelled, expecting the brigade any minute but all was quiet. "Riley! Keep your voice down!"

Everyone jumped as they heard Riley yell from the kitchen. Spike pushed himself off the couch and went towards the kitchen. Xander jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Woah there Sparky! I don't think you need to get into this!"

Spike turned his glare on him and shrugged him off. "He has no right to yell at her like that!"

"Well she was eye-" Anya looked towards Dawn "-loving you. It's only reasonable he'd be jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of watching a hot guy, albeit vampire, lick ice...cream..." she trailed off as Xander glared at her.

"And that's my cue to get Spike clothes!" Dawn jumped up and trotted up the stairs, glad to be out of the room.

"Look Xander, yeah...I-care for Buffy...but he's not gonna yell at her like that!" Brushing past him, he went towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Xander grabbed his arm and was immediately pushed to the floor. Spike doubled over in pain as the chip fired.

"Look can we please just stop!" said Willow. Tara sat mute beside her. She looked like she wanted to sink into the couch.

Dawn clomped back down the stairs and threw Spike his white tank top. Looking down at Xander, who was still on the floor, she raised an eyebrow. "So-who wants more ice cream?"

"I-I th-think we need to just let them be," soft voiced Tara said. She ducked her head as everyone looked at her.

Spike sent her a small smile and shook his head. "Sorry Glenda, I just can't-"

"Whore!"

Everyone froze at that outburst and, as one, flew towards the kitchen. Spike led the way by a foot. They flew into the kitchen, taking in the almost surreal scene in front of them. Riley had Buffy pulled close, his face in hers, his hands clenching her arms. Buffy was crying.

Spike vamped out.

"You better let her go Soldier Boy," warned Spike.

"Or what?" he snarked.

Xander's fist shot out, connecting with Riley's jaw. His head snapped to the side and Buffy stumbled out of his grasp. Spike thrust Buffy behind him and put himself in Riley's path.

"Ow! ow! ow!" exclaimed Xander, shaking his hand.

Riley slowly rotated his jaw and glared at Xander. "What the fuck man? I thought we were friends!"

Xander stood beside Spike and scowled. "Buffy's my friend before you even exist Riley! And she's a woman asshole!"

Riley sneered, and chuckled. "She's the Slayer. She can take it."

"She shouldn't have to," said Spike, glaring.

Riley chuckled and got in Spike's face. "So sayeth Hostile Seventeen! The vampire who's tried to kill her for the past two years!" Thumping his finger against Spike's temple, he chuckled again. "How's that chip by the way?"

Spike closed his eyes as anger coursed through his veins. Letting loose a warning growl, he clenched his fists. Flashing his yellow eyes at the pillock, he stated, "Do that again and I will kill you, chip or no sodding chip!"

Willow softly grasped Dawn's arm and pulled her back from Spike's left. It wasn't easy. Dawn tried to shrug her off numerous times. Putting a couple of feet between the three men, Tara and Willow rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Dawn's face closely resembled Spike's. Good and pissed.

"I tell you what...how about we settle this right now?" Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a taser. Flicking the switch, he thrust it towards Spike.

"Riley!" yelled Buffy.

Spike shot out a hand, catching the device an inch from his chest. "Not again you tosser!" Wrapping his fingers around Riley, Spike squeezed. Riley gasped and glared at him as Spike used Riley's hand to crush the taser. Throwing it to the floor, Riley took a swing at Spike. Xander quickly backed away, kicking the taser towards the back door.

As Spike ducked, Buffy reacted. Her fist shot out and connected with Riley's nose.

Riley crumpled like a paper bag. Hitting the floor, he groaned and grabbed his nose. Spike leaned down and grabbed Riley by the shirt, hauling him to top of his toes. Riley, breathing harshly, grabbed Spike's throat. "Let me go Seventeen," he spat. Squeezing, he frowned when Spike didn't react.

Jerking Riley closer, their noses touched as Spike glared into his eyes. "Don't need breath dunce!" As he laughed, an unusual smell hit his nose. Narrowing his eyes, he subbed his demon and peered at Riley curiously. Something changed in Riley's eyes and he twisted in Spike's grip, struggling to get free. "That's an unusual smell you have there...mate," he spat, baring his teeth.

"Let me go Spike!" Riley pushed at his arm but it was no use. Spike hoisted him higher in the air.

Buffy swallowed shallowly as she watched Spike hold her boyfriend in the air with one hand. It was arousing to say the least. Buffy knew she should feel disgusted but oddly she didn't. The one man she trusted more than anything had just abused her. In her own house. In front of her friends and family. And now the supposed soulless monster was defending her honor, along with a specific enemy of his.

"Spike, what are you talking about?" asked Willow, clutching Tara's hand.

"I'm talking about the very fragrant smell leaping off this sod's person," snarked Spike. Nodding his towards Riley, he said, "Xander, get his pants."

Xander took a step back and screwed his eyes up at Spike. "Say what?"

"I think Dawn should leave the room," said Buffy.

Spike shook his head. "No, what you need to see is on his legs. She'll be fine."

The group gathered around as Xander picked reluctantly at Riley's pants. Riley gave up the struggle and hung in Spike's grip. Xander hesitated at pulling Riley's pants down and fidgeted. Anya stepped around him and did it herself. Riley's boxers fell right to mid-thigh. Everyone gasped at the markings on both legs.

More specifically, the abundant bite marks. There were at least six on each leg. Most were scabbed over. Some were scarred.

Buffy closed her eyes in disgust. "Oh my god."

"Oh My God," exclaimed Dawn, clapping a hand over her eyes.

Anya tilted her head to the left, then the right. "Xander's bigger." Xander blushed and flashed everyone a cheesy smile.

"How could you? How could you let them do that to you?" asked Buffy, clear disgust on her face.

"I didn't!" Riley protested weakly.

Spike scoffed and shook him lightly. "You let yourself become take out!"

"Take out?" asked Xander.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, see, there's certain vampires who don't exactly kill their meals. They figure why kill when you can always go back for more. And Brain Dead here has had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting up with one of these vamps. And I'm thinking recently. As within three weeks." Giving Riley another shake, he dropped him on his ass. Riley sat there, saying nothing.

Buffy closed her eyes. She tried to block out the images but they just wouldn't stop. That's why he had disappeared. "How? Why? How could you be so stupid Riley?"

Riley glared up at her. "Because I wanted to see what attracted you! I wanted to know why you stayed with Angel! I wanted to know why you wanted...Spike!"

Spike silently preened at that but said nothing. Dawn started crying and left the room. Willow and Tara grasped hands. Buffy became infuriated and stepped forward. "So you allowed yourself to get bit? How stupid are you Riley?"

Spike sighed and shook his head. "Oh it's worse than that," he quietly said.

"Shut up Spike!" Riley glared at him and tried to get up but Xander knocked him back down.

"What do you mean Spike?" asked Willow.

Throwing a glance her way, he shook his head. "You birds have seen the vampire movies right? You've seen how Dracula enchants Reinfield. He eats bugs and follows his master around like a little puppy dog..."

"That's thrall right?" asked Xander.

Spike shook his head again. "No such thing. What your Farm Boy here has been doing is much worse than letting them bite him. He-"

"I said SHUT UP SPIKE!" screamed Riley. He started to pull himself up but Buffy kicked him down this time.

Spike bit his cheek in anger. "Oh he's been allowing them to bite him sure. But he's took it a step farther than that. The thing I smell...the stench pouring out of those beady little pores of his is vampire's blood. He's been drinking their blood. A female." Taking a deep breath he exhaled and shook his head. "Three females to be precise."

Buffy struggled with her gag reflex as she shook her head. "What will it do to him?"

Folding his arms across his chest, he shook his head. "Well, with him being alive and all that, the demon blood is fighting to take over. It will make him feel invincible. Stronger. Quick to anger. Just think of it as vampiric steroids. The blunt result of drinking is that now he gets off on it."

"You're lying! He's lying!" Riley protested.

"Oh really?" Spike vamped out pricked a finger. Riley stared at his hand as Spike waved it in front of his face. Buffy lost control and puked in the sink as Riley's shorts slowly began to tent.

"I'm going to kill you!" Riley lunged for Spike but was held back by Xander's foot to his chest.

Spike glanced worriedly over at Buffy as she stared out the window. She wrapped her arms around herself, almost as self-preservation. Willow and Tara quietly left the room.

Anya looked down at Riley silently. "Xander's still bigger."

Spike bit his lip to keep from laughing. Now was not the time!

A bubble of laughter escaped from Buffy. Her shoulders shook as she leaned against the sink. She just couldn't believe her life! Her boyfriend was addicted to vampires! How ironic was that? There was a very big difference though. Buffy had loved her ex. Riley had become their whore.

Facing the now subdued man on the floor, she wiped her face. "Riley, I want you to leave."

Riley's face dropped in shock. Struggling to his feet, he jerked at his pants. "What? You can't be serious! He has no proof! Just because he wants to fuck you-"

Suddenly Dawn whirled back into the room, pushing Spike to the side. Her knee flew up and connected to Riley's genitals. Spike and Xander both covered themselves in reflex. Riley doubled over in pain and she pushed him back down to the floor. "Cheat on my sister will you? You bastard!" Giving him one last kick, she burst into tears again and stormed back out.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Anya spoke up. "Well, let's give it up for sixteen year old hormones!"

Spike looked to Buffy to see how she was handling. Her eyes were bright and shiny and her face was flushed.

Suddenly, her eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Stalking forward, she grabbed Riley up off the floor and started dragging him towards the living room. Riley struggled but Buffy held tight. "What are you doing Buffy? Let me go!" Spike, Anya and Xander followed behind her.

As they neared the living room, Willow and Tara jumped up from their seats. "Everything okay?" asked Willow.

Buffy continued through the room, towards the front door. "Everything's just peachy," she ground out.

As they neared the front door, Dawn came tromping back down the stairs. Sitting at the bottom, she glared at Riley and clutched some tissues in her hand.

Buffy pushed Riley into the wall as she struggled to open the door. Riley struggled to keep it closed. "You can't do this Buffy! You can't leave me for him! I'll kill you first!" he yelled, enraged. Spike took a step towards Riley but was held back by Xander. Xander shook his head and Spike nodded. Everyone grimaced as Xander punched Riley so hard, his head bounced off the wall, blood pouring out of his nose.

"And don't come back," he stated darkly.

Grimacing, with tears streaming down her face, Buffy threw open the door and began shoving Riley out the door. He struggled and fought but it was no use. Throwing him out into the yard, Buffy closed the door and locked it.

"I've got back," murmured Xander, heading towards the kitchen.

Buffy nodded and started crying again as everyone remained silent. Riley remained screaming outside for several minutes.

Looking around, she saw that Willow was looking around the room awkwardly, while Tara stared at their joined hands. Dawn sat at the bottom of the stairs, staring angrily downwards at nothing.

Spike stared at her.

Buffy's tears welled as he stared into her eyes. There was kindness there. Love. Support. Understanding even. But tonight was not the night. She needed alone time. "I'm going to my room." Turning on her heel, she silently went passed Dawn and clipped up the stairs. Dawn jumped to her feet and followed.

Xander appeared back in the foyer and sighed. "I think he left. His car is gone." Clapping his hands together awkwardly, he grinned. "So...everyone ready to go home?" Anya smiled brightly and grabbed their coats. Tara and Willow stood silently at the front door as everyone got situated. They smiled at Spike awkwardly as they shuffled out the front door.

"Drive safe," Spike murmured, shaking his head slowly. Looking up to the top of the stairs, he closed the door, putting his hands on his hips. Sighing, he headed towards the living room.

Suddenly the door opened and Spike spun around, ready to punch.

Joyce smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. Dropping her coat and purse at the door, she sighed. "Oh you're up! Good! So how was your evening?" she asked excitedly.

Shaking his head, he smiled back. "Feel up to some hot chocolate Joyce?"

Joyce smiled and linked arms with Spike, pulling him towards the kitchen. "Only if we have the little marshmallows!"


	13. Chapter 13

"So...which one? asked Dawn.

Spike squinted at her, staring. "You've got to be joking?"

"Spike," she whined.

Spike shook his head sharply as if he'd smelled something bad. "You know, if Buffy or your Mum saw this-"

"That's why you're not going to say anything...are you?" she asked, glaring.

Spike groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Fine. Burgandy." Tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling, as if it had the answers. "I have to get out of this house," he muttered.

Dawn smiled at him from her reflection in the mirror. "Oh c'mon! It's not that bad. Plus, you're not better yet. Mom said you had to stay until you were better."

Spike glared at her, as if it was all her fault. "Yeah, well I'm not usually helping bints pick out lipstick either. Why, exactly, am I still in your room? I could be sleeping downstairs, all peaceful like."

Dawn smiled as she slicked on another coat. "Because there's too much sun. We've already discussed this. Besides, I've liked sleeping down there. I get the TV all to myself." Sighing, she pocketed the lipstick and fluffed her hair again.

"You know there's a fine line between sultry and-on second thought-you shouldn't be close to sultry. I do hope Buffy or your Mum catches you and makes you wipe that paint off." Spike made a face as he threw his arm over his face.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Spike you can be so 1800's sometimes."

Spike scowled at her from under his arm. "Bint you forget, I'm almost one hundred and thirty years old. Plus, that's what you get for waking a vampire at bloody dawn to ask about lipsticks!" He sighed deeply and covered his face again.

"You're a guy! I wanted your opinion! Geez, grow a personality or something." Picking up her perfume, she sprayed it into the air and twirled through it.

Spike groaned and shoved a pillow over his face. "I'm gonna die. Bloody hell." Throwing the pillow away, he glared at Dawn and coughed.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Smell good?"

Spike growled and got to his feet. A bit wobbly, he bared his teeth and went for the door. "Mustard gas smells better."

As he grasped the door handle, it opened. Catching him in the gut, he let out a small grunt. Glaring down at the older Summers' sister, he rubbed his stomach.

Buffy's eyes widened as she caught the door. "Spike! What are you doing awake?"

Spike pushed past her and started for the stairs. "Ask the make-up queen." He smiled as Buffy and Dawn started a heated discussion on what Dawn was wearing. Trailing down the stairs, he glanced out at the lightening sky. Going through the living room, he sniffed at the smell of coffee in the kitchen.

"Spike, what are you doing up?" asked Joyce, standing at the counter.

Spike's tongue caught for a minute, then he gestured to the noise upstairs. "Er...your youngest wanted advice...on lipstick."

Joyce sighed and shook her head. Turning to the cabinet, she got out another cup and filled it for him. "Let me guess. They're fighting over what Dawn's wearing."

Spike nodded his head.

Joyce chuckled. "Buffy's got to let her grow-up sometime." She smiled at Spike thoughtfully as he mixed his coffee. She watched as he put his other cup in the microwave. His cup of cold blood was always in the fridge. "You never had children right?"

Spike sighed. "Oh no. But Dru filled out that part...more than needed."

Joyce made a face. "Yes. I remember you telling me about her. She did have her problems."

Spike chuckled. "That she did." Taking his cup out of the microwave, he sipped it and sighed. Letting it cool on the counter, he finished off his coffee. "Listen Joyce, I'm thinking maybe I should go home today."

Joyce frowned. "Do you think you're well enough? What about that demon, and Riley?"

Spike shrugged. "I can handle that git. And Lurthan hasn't been heard from in a couple of weeks. If anything happens, I'll come back."

"Promise?" asked Joyce.

Spike smiled. "Of course. 'Sides...the lovely Summers women are hard to stay away from."

She chuckled. "Charmer."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

As they pounded down the stairs, Spike sipped at his blood. "Maybe I was wrong."

Joyce laughed as her girls rushed into the kitchen.

"Mom, tell _Buffy_ that it's not up to her what I can wear!"

"Mom, tell _Dawn_ that she's not going out looking like a skank!"

Dawn gapped at her sister, then turned to Spike. "Spike? Do I?" She gestured to herself.

Spike looked at all three women then into his cup. "I've seen worse."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Yes. Thanks Spike," muttered Buffy.

"Don't drag Spike into this," said Joyce. "I'm going to say this for the last time Buffy. Dawn is fifteen years old. She can decide what lipstick she can wear."

Buffy's eyes widened. "But Mom-"

"Enough Buffy." Joyce's face said 'case closed'.

Dawn smiled triumphantly. "Besides if anyone messes with me, I'll just use my training."

Spike glared at her. "No starting fights Niblet."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes _Dad_."

Spike choked on his blood. Buffy giggled.

Joyce smiled. "That must've been a good night." She cut Spike a glance. "Wish I could remember."

"Mom!" gasped Buffy and Dawn.

Joyce frowned. "What? I'm a woman and he's an attractive man." Spike gave her a small nod and smile.

"Vampire," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah, okay 'Dad' is kind of...no," mused Dawn. " I'll go for older brother." Spike quirked an eyebrow at her. "Giles can be Dad," added Dawn.

Buffy snarked behind her hand. "I know Mom remembers that night."

Joyce straightened and her cup banged on the counter. "Dawn needs to get ready to leave."

Spike smiled. "You slept with Ripper?"

"It was a spell!" whispered Joyce defensively.

Buffy and Dawn left the room laughing. Their laughter could be heard going up the stairs.

"Go Ripper," murmured Spike.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping," pushed Joyce, her face turning red.

Spike chuckled and put his cups in the sink, rinsing them. "See ya later party animal." He slid out of the kitchen smirking.

Joyce groaned and took a deep drink of her coffee.

"Do we have a deal?"

Lurthan stood stoicly, glaring down at the thing who dared to confront him.

He was dirty. He smelled of nasty sweat. His face even looked a little sunken.

This puny thing was crazy. Admirable...but crazy.

"What makes you think I'll help a crawling thing like you? I can crush you with one of my hands," he drawled.

"You don't seem to have many left," it threw back.

Luthran started at the insult but caught himself. "You reach far above yourself mortal." He grunted as a torch swung within inches of his face.

Sneering, cold eyes glared through the flames. "I like to think of as the other way around." Giving him another glare, he took a step back. "Do we have a deal?"

Luthran could see the madness in this weak thing's eyes but also opportunity. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn sighed as she threw her history book into her bag. Just for an excuse, she was taking the book home. No use having Mom yell at her again for not studying. Thankfully, Spike wasn't the strictest of tutors. Every couple of days, he'd quiz her on certain events. He didn't complain if she got some of them wrong. He figured if she passed, he was doing his job. Waving to her friend Marcie, she jogged down the school steps and started down the walkway towards the center of town. It was a bright and sunny day but she couldn't wait to get in the shade. California weather wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

As she turned the corner to the store, a large red truck flew by. Staring as it revved down the street, she looked into the tinted windows. Recognizing the person inside, she went after it as it parked down the street. Lagging back, she walked behind a car and watched as the guy sat in his seat for a couple of minutes and then hopped out. Ducking down, she watched as he looked around and then jogged up the street to another car and got in. She stared confused as the car drove off. She waited until they turned the corner then approached the truck. Standing on the foot rail, she looked in. It was clean. Almost 'brand new' clean. Frowning, she hopped down and started back up the walkway. Deciding to keep the incident to herself, she pushed open the door and announced her arrival.

Spike sighed as he threw his bag down in the dust. He almost wanted to turn tail and head back to the Summers house. His place was destroyed. All the furniture was broke or bent. There was dirt everywhere. He almost curled his nose up but didn't. He was a vampire! Didn't expect to live in the Hilton now did he? Sighing as his boots kicked up a plume of dust, he crossed the floor and turned the switch to his TV. Nothing. Checking the connection, he tried it again. Blank screen. The bastard had broke his telly!

Sighing in frustration, he kicked the stand and sank down into his beat up chair. Sitting there for a few seconds, he flicks his lighter open then closed. He should be happy but he wasn't. He had his own space back. No bloody stupid posters on the wall. No one knocking on the door every five seconds. No one nagging at him every hour of the day.

Damn he was bored!

Screwing his face up in a grimace, he jumped out of the chair. He was fine now. Fully healed. Nice and fit. Time to get back to business. Grabbing up his bag, he headed back down to the tunnels.

"Thank you for your money! Please come again!"

Xander grinned as Anya beamed into a customer's face as they walked away. Throwing his old research book back onto the table, he leaned back, getting comfortable. "You know Anya, it's usually '_Thank you! Have a nice day!_'"

Anya looked at him confused. "What was wrong with what I said? She gave me her money in exchange for my goods. That made me happy. It made her happy. Plus, I told her to come back!"

"As long as they come back," quipped Giles.

"But I was nice. Wasn't I nice?" asked Anya.

"Very nice," commented Giles.

"Just because an acceptable noise with your co-workers is grunting Xander, doesn't mean that my way was bad," urged Anya.

"No, it was nice. I've just never heard a cashier thank someone for their money," he replied.

"Well she thanked me for my goods, so I think we're even," she stated, nodding her head.

Xander nodded his head to her in agreement and flipped open another book, smiling wistfully. His girl really was one of a kind.

The communial silence was broke by a loud crash in the training room. Xander jumped in his seat while Anya just ignored it. Giles whipped off his glasses and strode to the doorway.

"Dawn! You're not doing it right!" exclaimed Buffy. She stood in the center of the training mat while Dawn leaned against the wall, rubbing her arm.

"Well you threw me into the wall!" she shot back.

"What's going on here?" inquired Giles, sliding his glasses back on.

"Dawn is-"

"Buffy is-"

Giles put up his hand. Turning to Dawn, he helped her stand. "Now, what's going on?"

Dawn sighed and sent Buffy a sullen look. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Buffy is being too rough. She threw me into the wall! I told Mom that she didn't know how to teach!"

Buffy glared back at her. "I was just showing Dawn how to do it _right_. And I do too know how to teach. You're just not listening!"

"What, per sey, were you trying to teach her Buffy?" asked Giles quietly.

Buffy fidgeted and crossed her arms. "I was trying to show her how to backflip and stab at the same time."

"And how exactly did you end up tossing her into the wall?" he asked.

"She picked me up and threw me!" exlaimed Dawn.

"You big baby! I did not!"

"Did too!"

Giles sighed and tried to intervene as the sisters got louder. He stepped forward but was caught from behind.

" 'Ey there Watcher. Might want to watch getting between two women. You'd end up worse for wear," stated Spike.

Giles was almost too glad to see the vampire. "Spike," he said, relief in his voice.

"Spike!" exclaimed Dawn. Pushing past Giles, she threw herself into Spike. He grunted and hung on, chuckling lightly.

"Hey now Bit, you just saw me this morning. Why so excited?" he smiled.

Pulling back, she sent him a pleading look. "Please! Please say you're back to train me! Attila the Hun here is so not good at teaching!"

"Hey! Attila was a man!" protested Buffy.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Same diff." Grabbing Spike's hand, she pulled him into the room. "Say you're back. Say it!"

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm back." He almost covered his ears as Dawn clapped her hands and jumped up and down, laughing.

Stopping a second later, she glared at her sister and pointed to the door. "Out!"

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Dawn! This is my training room too!"

Dawn leaned down and picked up Buffy's overshirt. Throwing it to her, she grabbed her arm and pulled towards the doorway. "Yes, but pretty soon Spike's going to take his shirt off and then you might cut off a toe or something. We don't need any distractions."

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth flapped a couple of times but nothing came out. Dawn shut the door in her face.

Spike chuckled. "That wasn't very nice you know. If she was training you, I could always come back later."

She glared at him, pointing a finger at his face. "Don't you dare!" She giggled a little and bounced on her heels. "Besides, now she'll be thinking about you shirtless the whole time we're in here."

Spike grinned and fell into his fighting stance. Taking a swing, he blocked as she ducked and kicked. "Oh you think? I think it might just be wishfullness on your part love."

Dawn leaned back from his jab and went for his nose. "Don't think so. I saw her at our house. I think she's beginning to like you."

Spike batted her arm away and went for her ribs. Dawn ducked. "Thinking is one thing. Doing is another."

Dawn giggled. "Oh please. You know my sister. Mrs. Avoido till the end! You'll have to push her till she caves. Maybe I can help." She swept at his feet and then punched upwards as he jumped over her leg.

Grabbing her arm, he lightly twisted it. "Help how?"

Throwing her other arm backwards, she caught him in the sternum. He grunted and then she swept his feet out from under him. He exhaled as he landed on the mat, Dawn leaning over him.

"I've got a plan."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you wanna tell me what you're working on?"

Dawn jerked in her seat and glanced warily over her shoulder. "Huh?"

Joyce gestured to her paper. "The subject. What subject are you working on? Spike's still tutoring you right?"

Dawn let a little sigh of relief out. "Uh, yeah. I'm working on my essay for History. Spike's been a great help."

Joyce nodded her head absently and pulled some juice out of the fridge. "Really? What's the topic?"

Dawn shuffled her papers around and sighed. "Heirarchy of seventeeth century England, along with pros and cons of their system."

Joyce smiled softly and rubbed Dawn's back. "Sounds interesting."

Dawn hmmed under her breath and closed her notebook. "He basically gave me the blueprint for everything. I just have to write it all out and give my opinions." She giggled as she picked up her bag. "He even gave me back history on a lot of them. Called them 'poncey buggers' or 'uptight-" she glanced at her mother and clamped her mouth shut.

Joyce set her cup on the counter and gave her a leveled look. "It wasn't a compliment was it?"

Dawn bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

Joyce sighed. "Do I need to tell him to watch his language around you, young lady?"

Dawn groaned. "Mom. It was just an old English swear word. I didn't even know what it meant."

"But the implication was there?" she asked, arching a brow.

Dawn sighed and picked up her bag. "I'm meeting Buffy at the mall."

Joyce let the subject drop. "Do you need a ride?"

Dawn quickly exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs. "No, Spike's taking me!" Quickly exiting the house, she omitted the fact that she was going on his motorcycle.

"Anyways, the next thing I know, Spike is holding me up the air! I mean, way up there! But I was able to punch him in the face and he let go! He says I'm improving a lot," claimed Dawn, glowing.

Buffy nodded her head absently and flicked through another rack of clothes. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Her thoughts were still stuck on Spike. The subject of Spike. The near nakedness of Spike. Naked Spike. She groaned silently as the image flashed in her mind. God, why couldn't she let this go? It wasn't like she hadn't seen him near naked before. Hell, she'd even been magically engaged to him. It wasn't like she didn't know what was under there. She just refused to think about it. No more thinking. No more pondering. No more curious thoughts. No more dreaming late at night. She almost stomped her foot in frustration. Two months ago, she would've rather punched him in the face than talked to him.

Then he'd gotten hurt and some priorities had shifted. Situations had changed. Now Spike was practically on the team. His personal cheerleader being her little sister. Mom wasn't much help either. She swore if she heard about one more artifact Spike had mentioned for the gallery, she was gonna throw it at his head personally. Screw the antiqueness. Sighing, she turned to another rack of clothes, not even noticing that it was men's evening wear.

Dawn noticed her absentness and smirked. "And then, to top things off, he bit me. I mean bam! I think I've got another couple of hours before I change. Honestly, he's not bad for a sire."

Buffy flicked through ties. "Uh-huh. That's nice. Remind me to get that later." Leaving them, she stared at tie clips.

Dawn almost couldn't hold in her giggles. This was almost too easy! "C'mon, let's get something to eat." Grabbing her arm, she pulled her out of the store.

Buffy's glazed look ended for a minute and she looked around. Why were they in a men's store? And what had Dawn said about-"What do you mean he bit you?"

Dawn laughed and dragged her towards the foodcourt. "Honestly Buffy, where's your head at?"

Buffy's face blanked and she shrugged. "Nowhere. Buffy present and accounted for." Averting her gaze, she reached into her purse for some money.

Dawn looked at her, unconvinced. "Yeah, then what did I just tell you about?"

Slowly counting through her change, she winced. "Your history paper."

"What was it about?" Holding her hand for money, she order pizza.

Buffy silently paid. As they collected their food, she slowly shredded a napkin to bits. "Uh...history?"

Dawn sighed and followed her to their seats. "I told you about my history paper twenty minutes ago. Before you wandered off into the men's store."

Buffy looked down at her tray guiltly. "Sorry Dawnie. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Picking a piece of pepperoni of the top of her slice, Dawn smiled. "Like what? A guy?"

Buffy almost choked on her soda. "What guy? There's no guy!" Grabbing a napkin, she wiped the drink off her chin. Could Dawn guess what she was thinking? Or rather **not** thinking about.

Dawn sighed. "You wouldn't tell me even if there was a guy."

Buffy sighed, shrugging softly. "True. I don't make it a habit of discussing my love life with my little sister."

Dawn sat up a little straighter. "Fine. I won't tell you about mine."

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Yours? Since when? Fifteen year olds don't have love lives."

Dawn rudely cleared her throat and cut her a glare. "So what was Angel? A big brother? A study buddy?"

Buffy fishmouthed for a minute and put down her drink. "That was different. Circumstances were...special."

Dawn looked at her unconvinced. "So if I told you that I suddenly wanted to date Spike-"

Buffy glared at her. "There will be no dating of Spike. At all!"

Dawn glared back. "Says who? It's not any different that what you and Angel did. You even lied about him to Mom before she found out that he was older than The Constitution! Mom knows what Spike is and she actually likes him!"

Buffy's gaze turned steely. "There will be **no** dating Spike," she said firmly.

Dawn jumped up and grabbed her plate. Fuming, she marched away, followed hastly by her sister. Throwing her trash away, she turned on her. "It's not like _you_ want him! You ignore him and treat him like he's trash!"

Buffy skidded to a halt. "I do not! I-talk to him!"

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "Really? When? When you're beating him up? Or is it when you're throwing money at him? Did you ever stop to think about how he feels? No! You just charge in there like you're Queen Buffy and demand!"

As Dawn went to march by her, Buffy grabbed her arm. "I'm going to say this once and for all, if you think you're heading there with Spike, think again! If you think that you're going to date Spike, him and me just might have to sit down and have a little chat."

Pulling away, she shrugged. "I'm not worried about it. I'm not the one he's in love with."

Buffy stared at her for a moment. "You sure about that?" She felt conflicted and oddly jealous. She was positive though, that she wasn't going to let her sister repeat her mistakes.

Dawn arched an eyebrow and stared down at her smugly. "I'm positive." Stepping away, she said, "I'll meet you outside."

As Buffy went back to gather her trash, she never saw the sneaky smile that spread across her sister's face.

Spike jumped in his seat as the door to his crypt crashed open. "'ello Slayer. How're you this-" His comment was just off as she pulled him up by the shirt and got in his face.

"What are you doing with my sister?" she demanded.

Spike's brow furrowed in confusion. "What the bleeding hell are you going on about?"

Buffy pushed him away and stepped back. She watched as he smoothed his t-shirt back down his chest. Glancing away quickly, she clenched her fists. "You. My sister. Dating. What's that about?"

Spike leaned away from her, tilting his head, studying her. "Who told you that?"

Crossing her arms, she glared. "My sister."

Squinting at the ceiling, he bit his bottom lip. "Well we did chat about catching a movie if she aced her paper but-"

Taking a step towards him, she demanded, "So that's it? A movie? You aren't trying to-" gesturing with her hand, she fell silent.

Spike almost doubled over in laughter but held it. A chuckle slipped out and he covered his mouth. "Is that was this is? You think that we're getting all romantic like?" Cocking his head at her, he tisked. "Can't say your Mum would approve of that."

Buffy stared at her shoes in embarassment. Pursing her lips, she asked softly, "So...you're not thinking about dating her?"

Easing back down into his seat, he sighed. "Can't say that I am. Your Mum would have me gutted by the balls, no matter how much she fancies me."

Buffy sighed and put her hands in her coat pockets. "So why would she-"

"How did I come up in the picture anyway?" Spike asked innocently.

Buffy fidgeted, scuffing her shoe. "We were just talking." Spike made a low sound in his throat and smirked.

Looking around awkwardly, Buffy sighed. "My Mom also told me to invite you over. She wanted to talk to you about something."

Spike looked up confused. "Got any idea what about?"

Buffy sighed and turned away. "Gallery."

Pushing up out of his chair, he motioned towards the door. Following her out, he asked, "How do you suppose it's the gallery?"

Buffy shrugged and kept walking. "I dunno. She said something about Clapton."

Spike chuckled low in his throat and shook his head, closing the door. Only Buffy.

Silent eyes followed the pair as they left the graveyard. Those two, they had it coming. He couldn't wait till they were both iradicated, screaming in pain. He would wait his time, planning and plotting. It had to be perfect. He knew their ins-and-outs, knew their weaknesses. It's what he did. When he struck, it would be without notice and he would glory in their defeat. He just needed to keep his patience.

It would be soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"So I told Marcy 'of course Justin likes you!' and she said 'how do you know?' and I was like 'duh! He stares at you all the time!" Dawn giggled at her recollection as she doodled on her history homework. Spike was supposed to help her on the changes between British parliament then and now.

But instead he was staring off across The Magic Box at Buffy, who was reshelving books. "Yeah, Tony Blair is a git," he muttered.

Dawn sighed and lightly tapped him on the forehead with her pencil. "Earth to Spike! Homework now, starage later!"

Blinking, Spike cleared his throat and straightened. "Right. What was the question?"

Dawn sighed. "You know, now that you're all better, I bet Buffy would love a sparring partner who doesn't cry or need heavy padding. Why don't you go invite her in the back room and-" she stuttered to a stop as Spike quirked an eyebrow. Tossing her pencil at him, she frowned. "Oh shut up."

Spike smirked. "Didn't say anything."

"I know what you were thinking."

Spike batted innocent eyes at her. "Oh really?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and closed her history book. "Yeah. You were thinking about getting all sweaty and hot, not to mention, groiny with my sister."

Spike's brow crinkled as he frowned. "And just what do you know about that?"

Dawn giggled. "Oh please. I watch HBO."

"I'm gonna tell your mum to block that channel."

Dawn sighed as she stood up. "Didn't say I watched it at home. Jeez, grow up Spike!" Grabbing her book bag, she headed for the door.

"Dawn! Need me to walk you home?" called Buffy.

Dawn shook her head, waving her hand at Buffy. "No. It's daylight. I'm cool!" Pausing at the door, she called, "Spike would like to spar if you're interested."

Spike growled as the door closed behind the conniving teen. "Bint," he muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced to Buffy.

She smiled at him and pushed her handful of books back on the cart. "Ready?"

Spike blinked at her bright, smiling face. Feeling a little dizzy, as if in a trance, he stared at her. Silent.

Buffy frowned. "Spike?"

Clearing his throat, he blinked rapidly. "Right. Sparring. Let's have at it."

Buffy smiled again and practically skipped off to the training room.

~~~~~*~~~~~

The three men stared at the mad man pacing in front of them. Glancing at each other, they stayed silent. They were just run-of-the-mill, everyday goons. Petty thieves. This guy obviously was a higher-up. He had power. They weren't certain what exactly he ran, but they knew instinctively not to mess with him.

They jerked to attention as he stopped in front of them, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are we clear?" he asked.

They nodded, mute.

Taking a step closer, he leaned towards them. "I said...are we clear?" he repeated.

"Y-yes sir. Clear," Tommy replied.

Jerking his head towards the door, the man said, "Good. Now get out."

The men stumbled, trying to get out as quick as possible.

As the door shut, Dak stepped out of the shadows. "Everything is in order?"

His companion nodded. "Have everything ready. They'll be running fast."

Dak nodded his consent silently and left the room out the back door.

The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling on it slightly, he laughed. "Let's see what you've got."

He exited the room as if he'd never been.

~~~*~~~~

Buffy sighed as she entered the house. Training had finally worn her out. She hissed as she hung up her jacket. That rabbit punch to the back still stung.

"Oh you're finally home."

Buffy looked over her shoulder as her mom stepped out of the living room, where the TV was softly playing the evening news. Smiling at her softly, she sighed. "Yeah. How's your evening been?"

Joyce smiled. "Good. My orders finally made it in on time."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "That's good. Well, I'm going to take a shower before dinner."

Joyce turned away and then looked back. "Ok. But...have you seen your sister?"

Buffy froze on the stairs and spun around on her heels. Stomping back down the steps, she asked, "What do you mean? She was supposed to come home hours ago!"

Joyce shrugged. "She didn't show. I thought she was with you."

Buffy worried her bottom lip and started to pace. "Have you called the guys? What about the shop?"

Joyce slowly shook her head. "No. I didn't see the reason to call. What time did you send her home?"

Buffy looked out at the darkening sky. "I dunno. She was leaving the shop around four I guess."

Joyce folded her arms across her chest. "And you didn't think to walk her? Or maybe call me to tell me she was on her way home?"

Buffy threw up her hands. "Well it was daylight! She said she'd be fine!"

Joyce picked up the phone and sent a disapproving look to her oldest. "I'm going to call around. You go look."

Buffy grabbed her jacket back up and pulled open the door. "Call you in thirty!," she called before it slammed shut.

~~~~*~~~~

Dawn groaned slightly as the pounding in her head woke her up. Blinking her eyes against the fuzziness, she turned her head slightly and blinked again as a drop of blood dripped into her left eye. She moved to wipe it away and noted that her hands were tied behind her back. Looking around, she slowly struggled to her feet to try to get the numbness out of her arms. She lightly wiggled and noted that she was in a dark room, tied to a bracket mounted to the wall. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to rub the ropes against the metal, trying to loosen the ties.

What had happened? One minute she'd been walking down the street, contemplating calling out for pizza when she got home and then there'd been a sharp pain to the back of her head, then nothing.

Struggling against the ropes, she groaned and wanted to stomp her foot as she only ended up hurting her wrists more. Well that didn't help. As she tried to figure out a way to turn around and pull against the restraints, a door opened. Dawn groaned as a light hit her in the eyes, blinding her.

"H-hello? Who's there?" she asked, squinting away from the light.

"Humans are so weak. So breakable."

She tried to shuffle away as a large body approached her. She couldn't really make out anything because blood was currently running into her left eye. That also wasn't helping. Shaking her head in frustration, she tried to peer past the light. She tried to scramble away as she felt a large, scaly hand touch her face. She almost gagged as his hand left her face and she heard licking sounds. He was licking her blood off his hand! She hoped he got sick!

"Breakable but so delicious," he murmured, chuckling.

Dawn struggled to get away as another figure stepped into the doorway.

The large man stepped away. "Are you sure this human will be looked for?" he asked. He almost sounded irritated. Apparently the other person had answered because he grunted and took a step back. He touched her face again, causing Dawn to whimper. "Maybe just a little taste before-"

He grunted as Dawn kicked at his knees, causing him to stumble away. "Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Dak."

Dawn paused as that one word was spoken. No, it couldn't be him! Her mind rushed over the past couple of months. They'd searched for the demon everywhere. He'd simply disappeared. Buffy had just assumed that he'd skipped town, looking for refuge or had just plain wimped out of the fight. But...he was here...with reinforcements. This was bad. Very, very bad.

As she tried to place the voice who'd spoke, the man in question crouched down in front of her. Grabbing the light from the demon, she lost her breath as the man shined the light on his own face. An eerie, sick smile was spread across the once handsome face. His hair was longer but she could tell it was him. Shaking her head, she blinked her eyes again, hoping she was wrong. "No," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Hey kid."


	17. Chapter 17

"So do you think you've had enough?"

Dawn jerked out of her dazed snooze and gritted her teeth. Rocking her body slightly back and forth, she tried to relieve her tired, sore, stiff muscles. She'd been crumpled in her musty little corner for what seemed like days. As she shifted her legs, she held back a gasp of pain as her left broken ankle moved.

Glaring up at her once friend through oily, stringy hair, she spat at his feet.

He chuckled and stepped closer. Dawn tensed as he suddenly grabbed her broken, abused ankle and pulled. He laughed as she screamed and swung at him with her fists.

Dropping her leg, he giggled again and grabbed her hair. Forcing her head back, she grimaced as he got in her face. "Just say the word and I'll wrap that ankle like a present. If you don't tell me what I need to know, then I'll let my buddy Dak in for a snack." Sighing, he knelt in front of her and released her hair.

Dawn glared at him from beneath her hair, silent.

"Well kid...you going to tell me or not?"

"I don't know what you want to know," she whispered.

He shook his head and snapped his fingers. "Do you think you'll taste like chicken? Dak seems to think you will."

Dawn sniffed and leaned away from him. "I do know one thing though."

He stared at her, silent and expectant.

Dawn grinned and then giggled. "My sister is going to kill you."

He sighed and stood again slowly. He stared down at her, then turned away. Dawn never saw the boot to the face coming. Her head snapped back against the wall, knocking her out. Her captor stared down at her as blood began dripping from her nose.

"Can't find what isn't here."

He exited the room as if he were a ghost.

Four days. It had been four days since Dawn had disappeared. After banging on every door she knew (and some she didn't), Buffy was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Their mom had filed a missing person's report and was currently out passing out fliers. Xander, Anya, and Willow were scouring the streets everyday. None of her friends had seen her. The school was alerted to Dawn's disappearance but they had nothing to report either.

Spike was currently hitting the underground demon haunts. Hitting the tunnels where the demons hid out. Willy's. Anyplace he could think of. Besides upsetting the demon world and sporting the black eyes to prove it, he'd so far found nothing.

As of that moment, Buffy was going through her sister's room. Looking for any scrap of paper that showed where she could've went. Any sign of who took her. Something.

She'd basically destroyed the room. Drawers, books, and clothes were flung every which way. Her sister, being the neat freak she was, was going to be pissed when she got back.

_If_ she got back...

Shaking her head, Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly. Sinking down on her sister's bed, she just couldn't figure it out. How did someone vanish into thin air? In broad daylight? Someone had to have seen something. It just didn't make sense.

"Buffy!" The front door slammed shut.

"Dawn's room!" she called. She waited, tapping her foot impatiently, as Xander came rushing up the stairs.

"Ow ya git! Don't push me!"

"Well move out of my way!"

"Break ya bloody neck, I will!"

Glancing towards Dawn's windows, she saw that they were still tacked shut. No worries there. The two men fighting up the stairs were another case all together.

She almost smiled as a huffing and puffing Xander came to a stop at Dawn's door. Spike shrugged his blanket off and folded it under his arm. Rolling his eyes at the carpenter, he went into the bedroom and sat beside Buffy.

"Find anything?" she asked.

Spike sighed and shook his head. "Found all the demon snitches I could. They didn't know squat. And those were the ones I got to talk. The others..." He trailed off, waving his hand. Touching his newly split lip, he pursed his lips and shook his head. "The others just turned away and laughed."

"Laughed?" she asked softly.

"Dead now." Buffy raised eyebrows at him. Spike shrugged. "Pissed me off." Buffy gave him a small smile and looked to Xander.

Xander shook his head and looked around Dawn's room. "I didn't find anything either. Whoever took her was quick about it...and quiet. Although I did ask Spike if he could maybe sniff her out but he refused." Xander cut his eyes at Spike and frowned.

Spike's eyebrows furrowed to his hairline. "Yeah, and I told ya that I wasn't a bloody bloodhound! A scent only lasts so long! It's been four days!"

"Well you could've tried!" exclaimed Xander.

"You try it, ya git! It's not that easy! Plus, daylight remember!" shot back Spike, glaring.

"Guys! Can we focus please? We need to find Dawn! Not argue like kids!" interrupted Buffy. Throwing her hands up, she lightly bounced on the bed.

"He's the kid," muttered Spike.

"Baby," retorted Xander.

Buffy rolled her eyes as the two men glared each other down. As she bounced again, she felt something solid beneath her. Frowning, she did it again. Bouncing up and down dramatically, she felt under her and bounced again.

Both men stopped glaring and looked at her.

Spike watched her bounce and leered softly. His eyes followed her. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Xander watched her and spread his hands in confusion. "Uh...Buffster, what ya doin?"

"I feel something," she muttered. She bounced again.

Spike bit his bottom lip to stop his immediate reply. It would surely earn him a smack from someone.

_Smack_!

Buffy's hand flew so fast, he didn't see it coming. He scowled at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up Spike," she stated.

"Oi! I didn't say anything!" he protested.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "I know what you were thinking."

Spike glanced at Xander and saw him give him a smart look. Rolling his eyes at him, he huffed as Buffy suddenly pushed him off the bed.

Standing beside Xander, they watched as Buffy got up and picked up Dawn's mattress. "Totally deserved that smack," muttered Xander.

"I'll smack you if you don't shut up," commented Buffy.

Spike smirked at him.

"Shut up Spike," stated Buffy.

Xander smirked back at him and laughed silently.

"Eyes in the back of her bleeding head," groused Spike.

Buffy ignored the childish men as she felt the lining of the box spring. There, slid right under the lining was a book. Grasping it, she jerked it out and dropped the mattress back down.

Her hands trembled as she turned the book over in her hands. It was different from her sister's other diaries. Instead of the usual cartoon characters and flowers on the cover, it was plain black. There was a rubber band around it to keep it closed.

Shooting the guys a confused glance, she slowly drew the rubber band off and slowly opened the slim book. Her eyes widened at the writings inside.

'_Saw Riley today. Totally weird. He's up to something. Driving a truck that looked totally brand new. Tag GHN 6532 Doesn't belong to him. It's wiped clean._'

_'Saw Riley again today. He was watching the store. Is he stalking my sister? He looks like crap. Saw him radio someone and leave. Looks suspicious._'

'_Was riding to the mall with Spike. Saw Riley at a red light. He was hanging around some house on Crawford St. A couple of creeps were coming in and out. Didn't look Initiative.'_

There was entry upon entry about Riley. Chills went up Buffy's spine as she flipped the pages. Had Dawn been playing detective on Riley? Buffy hadn't seen Riley since she'd kicked him out but Dawn apparently had.

"Guys, I know who took her," she whispered.

Flipping to the last entry, Buffy's eyes widened as she saw what Dawn had discovered.

"Who?" growled Spike.

Xander folded his arms, glaring.

Buffy took a deep breath and passed the book to Spike. "Riley," she whispered.

"So do you think you've had enough?"

Dawn's left eye was too swollen to open properly. She was also pretty sure that her nose was broken. That made up three breaks so far. Nose, arm, ankle. Head to toe breakage. She almost giggled at the thought.

"Well kid, had enough?" Riley asked again.

At that moment, Dawn was laying face down on the floor, not moving. Riley had kicked and beat her so many times, she'd lost count. Groaning softly, she grunted as Riley roughly rolled her onto her back. Maybe that was four breaks. Her ribs hurt pretty bad.

Riley chuckled and leaned over her. "So, you going to tell me what I need to know?"

Dawn was done, she'd had enough. She wasn't strong like her sister. Or Spike. She'd tried to be but she wasn't supernatural. She was plain old Dawn Summers. Kid sis to the Slayer.

"I know...I know what you want," she whispered.

Riley sighed and leaned down to sit her up. Kneeling in front of her, he pushed up his sleeves. There Dawn saw the bite marks from the vampires. One was still bleeding.

"So, what have you told that bitch of a sister? What does she know about me?"

Taking a deep breath, Dawn latched onto his bleeding arm.

"Let foes touch me not!" she whispered in Latin.

Riley flew away from her corner, landing on his back in the dust. Groaning, he sat up and glared at Dawn. "What the hell was that?" he muttered. Getting to his feet, he came back toward her. Dawn simply stared at him and smiled. Reaching out to her, he gasped as he was repelled again. Pushing his hand against the barrier, he grimaced as an electrical charge snapped him.

"I know that I was taught more than one way of self-defense." Dawn smiled serenely at him and pushed her hair back. "You forget who my family is," she testified.

Riley glared at her and she stared him down. "This isn't over," he growled and stomped from the room.

Dawn laughed honestly for the first time as he slammed the door. Pushing her hair back, she sighed. "Yep. It's not over."


	18. Chapter 18

"C'mon...c'mon," urged Willow. For the past forty-five minutes, she'd been hacking into motor vehicle records across the country. Rushing over after Buffy's frantic call, she'd set up shop in the Summers' dining room. It had started out as a simple location job but had turned into so much more.

Tracking down the elusive truck had been harder than expected. It had turned out that the biggest clue they had was actually a mystery. The tag number didn't exist in California. Since Dawn hadn't written down the truck's description, it had become a dead end. So now, on a hunch, Willow was systematically breaching every state's vehicle records. It was slow going and everyone was getting impatient.

Joyce had arrived home exhausted. After drinking a cup of coffee, she'd sat stoically in the living room, staring into space. Buffy, Xander, and Spike were currently playing ring-around-the-furniture.

"Anything yet Willow?" requested Buffy.

Willow glanced at her watch. It was the third time she'd asked in two minutes. Sending her a soft grin, she shook her head. "Nothing yet."

"Why don't you magic it up? Houdini it," suggested Xander.

Willow sighed and tapped some more keys. She was already up to the "M" states. "Because Xander, I'm trying not to blow up my computer. Just be patient."

Finally tired of pacing, Spike pivoted out of the three person loop-de-loop and settled on the couch beside Joyce. Sending her a sideways glance, he tapped his feet. "You know we're going to find her."

Joyce sent him a small, tired smile and looked away. Sighing, she set her coffee cup on the table and reached out a hand hesitantly. Settling it on his shoulder lightly, she shook her head. "Spike...I know you will try everything in your power to find Dawn. She's—she's your best friend."

Grimacing, Spike stared at the floor. His hands clasped and unclasped, tightening until they were white with strain. "That time...that I was away...being tortured...I just kept thinking ' _Cripes. No one will know_'. I didn't figure myself for friends. None of the bints around here really cared. Thorn in their side I was. Figured I'd left, drinks all around."

Swallowing harshly, he closed his eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at Joyce. Giving her a small grin, he mused, "Then one day, after a break from torture, here comes Niblet. Riding in at the front of my rescue, like a bloody general. Don't remember much...but I recall her crying as she tried to carry me out through a blaze of fire."

Pursing his lips tightly, he looked away and blinked. As if trying to bring the room back into focus. "She wouldn't leave me behind."

Joyce sniffled softly and rubbed his arm again. "She loves you."

Spike gave a strained chuckle. "Bleedin' tell me why."

Sitting forward, Joyce leaned into him, looking him in the eye. "Because you're _her _best friend. She can go to you about anything. Talk to you about anything. You may be _extremely_ older than she is but you think a lot alike." Chuckling softly, Joyce crossed her arms. "As much as I hate to admit it, she listens when you talk. You tell it to her straight and don't sugar coat it. Even when we talk, she'll bring up advice you gave her or some quirky anecdote." Joyce smiled and bumped his shoulder. "For an old guy, she thinks you're pretty cool. Besides the fact you're old enough to be her great-grandfather, she respects you. I think that's reason enough why."

Staring off into space again, Joyce clenched her jaw. "I've never been a part of Buffy's missions. Her fights. But this, this isn't some monster. This a human we're dealing with. A sick...man. He has my daughter, doing God only knows what."

Spike cleared his throat and bowed his head. "What are you saying Joyce?"

Joyce glared at him and sat up straight. "I'm saying, before the cops appear...before Buffy jumps in...if you get to him first..." sniffling loudly, she firmly shook her head.

Spike frowned. "Joyce?"

Staring him straight in the eye, she said, "You save me a piece of that bastard."

Spike stared at her in disbelief. Joyce firmly nodded her head, then grabbed her coffee cup. Slowly walking around a silently pacing Xander, she went back into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup.

Biting his bottom lip, Spike rubbed his hands together and popped to his feet. "Slayer's mum for sure," he murmured.

Xander, who was mumbling under his breath as he paced, came to a halt beside the coffee table. "Am I mistaken or did you call me a bint?"

Spike began to chuckle and turned away, following a retreating Buffy into the dining room.

Trailing behind him, Xander groused, "That's not cool man. I can't help it my best friends are girls."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Sure you can. Get out more."

"Shut up Spike," chimed Buffy.

Xander crossed his arms and settled in beside Willow. "I miss Oz."

Dawn hummed to herself as Dak suddenly appeared in the doorway. Stretched out as she was, she couldn't really stand if she wanted to. She was also pretty sure that her ribs were definitely broke. Moving as little as possible, Dawn watched as sunlight filtered in through wooden slats that were boarded over the only window in the room. Drawing figures in the dust, Dawn watched as the dust motes danced in air.

"What do you want Dak?" she sighed.

"I want to chew on your soft skin till your bones crunch," he replied, his voice guttural and grating.

Dawn sighed. "Guess you'll have to order out for more chicken then."

Dak grunted and tossed a plate at her side. A bottle of water rolled to a stop beside it. On the plate was a simple sandwich.

Wrinkling her nose, Dawn glanced back up at him. "What? No chips?"

"Be glad you get that human."

As he turned to leave, Dawn said, "You know, I can't wait until my sister cuts off your other two arms. Then I think she'll have you stuffed and used for sword practice."

As expected, Dak came charging over to her. He stumbled back as the electrical field zapped him. Dawn giggled as he clutched his stomach. "Silly Dak. Just a glorified babysitter."

"So it may seem," replied Dak. Rubbing his stomach, he stepped away. "The look of surprise as I tear out your heart will be enough for me."

Dawn sat silently as he closed the door. Sighing wearily, she pushed the sandwich away. Holding the bottle into the light, she checked to make sure the seal was solid and there was nothing in the water. Riley and Dak couldn't touch her but she wasn't taking any chances. Even as she twisted off the cap, she checked under it to make sure Riley hadn't dripped something under the seal that could be released.

Dribbling a small bit into her hand, she waited to see if she felt any different. After a few minutes of nothing, she slowly wiped down her face and neck. Drying off with her shirt, she swished a little water into her mouth and then spat it onto the floor. As cautious as ever, she made sure not to swallow any water. Riley was a tricky bastard at best.

Setting the water beside the sandwich, she checked the scabs that circled her wrist. After Riley had broken her arm, he'd simply untied her. As he slowly let his guard down, she'd simply been confined to this single room. She couldn't go anywhere with a broken arm. The boards were brand new, as she suspected the nails were too. She definitely couldn't pull them out with only one arm. But just to be sure, he'd snapped her ankle so she couldn't walk. She couldn't escape, he'd made sure of it.

As she peeled the scabs off her wrists, the door opened. Glancing sideways, she froze as she saw the smile on Riley's face.

"So I hear you're taunting Dak again?" he mused.

Dawn tried to act unaffected and just shrugged. "No TV."

As he walked toward her, he slowly circled around until he was a couple of feet in front of her. "Hey kid, wanna play a game?"

Dawn gritted her teeth at the nickname and bared her teeth at him, in what could hardly be called a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Backing up, he slid his foot across the floor every couple of inches. Dawn watched confused as he made four, then five, then finally six marks in the dust on the floor. Standing behind the sixth mark, he closed his eyes, then opened them to stare at her. "I can't touch you. Whatever spell you conjured made sure that your enemies can't. You also know the Initiative doesn't deal with magic."

Dawn almost couldn't hide her smirk. Almost. "Sucks to be the Initiative huh?"

Riley's eyes glinted, as if he was the only one in on the joke. "We don't deal with magic. We deal with science and facts. So...your spell says we can't touch you."

"What's the game already?" Dawn asked. She couldn't stand the waiting and Riley was pissing her off.

Riley finally smiled and reached behind his back. "The game is this." Dawn's eyes widened as she heard '_snick snick_'. From behind his back, Riley pulled a small handgun. Waving it around in front of him, he turned it this way and that, examining all the sides. "Not very big, but a .22 can pack a punch." Tossing her another grin, he said, "So here's the game. What do you think you're chances are that a bullet can touch you?"

Dawn began to glance towards the door and then back at Riley. As she began to squirm in it's direction, Riley took one step forward. "Oh no need to be scared. I'm not going to aim for anything vital. Just maybe you're foot...or your hand. But..." Riley sucked in air between his teeth and looked at her, as if to say '_oops_'. "If your hand or foot happen to be positioned next to a vital part, or you move off target, can't really blame me can ya?"

Dawn scrambled towards the door even faster, all the while muttering words under her breath. Riley smirked and looked down at his feet. "Now, I'm going to stand behind this line and take a shot. If the field holds, I'll take a step to the next line." Cocking the gun, he leveled the gun in the air. "Let's see how close I can get before it stops working."

"I found it!" yelled Willow. It had taken three hours but she'd finally found it.

"About time!" whooped Xander. Spike and Joyce came hurriedly from the kitchen area. Buffy came bounding down the stairs.

"What? What is it? Can we go search for that house now?" She'd been eager to go since she found the diary but they didn't want to bang on any stranger's door and give themselves away. Just in case Riley was watching.

"Willow found the truck," replied Xander. Joyce started ringing her hands. Spike patted her on the shoulder but was silent.

As Willow scrolled the page, she sighed. "Okay, there's not much here but it does say that it's registered to a Nolan Wiles. He's from Wyoming. Now I looked him up and it turns out that he's Riley's second uncle through marriage. That's why the tag that Dawn had wasn't actually a California plate! Riley must've given it the design but..." She started scrolling again and shook her head.

"What about the house?" asked Buffy.

Willow mumbled under her breath as she read and then grinned. "The house is rented out to Nolan. Leased three months ago."

Xander grabbed his coat and Spike practically was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Address?" asked Xander.

Willow jumped up and grabbed her coat too. "4738 Crawford Street." As they rushed to the door, Buffy skidded to a halt.

Joyce had grabbed her coat as well. Spike held it for her as she shrugged into it. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." The look she shot Buffy said '_Don't argue with you mother_!'

Glaring at Spike, she waited until he turned away and went to the weapons chest. "Mom, you don't understand. Riley is a military trained professional. You could get hurt!"

"No, you don't understand. Dawn is my daughter. I say we go get her and bring her home. While you do what you need to do, I'll call the cops."

"But Mom-"

Joyce held up her hand. "Riley is a human. He can't hide from the cops. He will get what he deserves."

"Bloody right he will," chimed Spike. Glaring at the sword in his hand, he gave it a twirl. "What the bloody cops can find, they can have."

"Now that we're all in agreement, let's go," urged Xander from the front door.

Brushing past Buffy, Joyce led them out of the house.

The front door on 4738 Crawford Street imploded with a crash. As it settled on the floor, dust plumed from beneath it.

Xander and Spike entered first, weapons drawn. Searching around the empty room, they sighed. Nothing. It looked like no one had ever been there.

"Dawn!" called Buffy. Rushing ahead of the guys, she ran through to the next room. Willow and Joyce followed behind last.

Trailing off to the staircase, Spike slowly stepped up and inhaled. Joyce and Willow froze as a suddenly demonish growl echoed from his throat. "I smell blood."

Joyce started crying as he bounded up the steps.

"Buffy!" called Willow, following Spike. Xander came running back through and Joyce just pointed up.

"What?" she yelled, running back into the room.

"He—he smells blood," whispered Joyce.

Grabbing her mother's arm, Buffy pulled her up the stairs.

Joyce tried to hang back but with Buffy's strength, she was pulled along. "Buffy, if she's in there..."

Buffy slowly released her mom and nodded. If Dawn was in there, she wasn't going to let their mother see her like that.

Falling in behind Xander, she breathed slowly as they inched down the hall. Spike paused outside one door and growled again. "Demon," he said.

Reaching for her knife, Buffy asked, "Is it in there?"

Spike shook his head and inhaled again. Curling his lip, he spat, "Dak."

"Oh shit," whispered Xander.

Willow started muttering a few words under her breath and suddenly the door turned to a solid slab of concrete. They turned to her in surprise and she just shrugged. "Just in case."

Buffy's mind whirled as she caught on to what Dawn had figured out. Riley and Dak were working together. It figured in to what Dawn had found out but she almost couldn't comprehend it. Riley had fully went over to the dark side. Gripping her knife harder, she relished the thought of showing him just how wrong that action would prove.

As Spike approached Dawn's supposed room, he felt along the door for traps or minor explosives. Finding none, he inhaled again and turned his head sharply. The smell of blood was strong and recent.

Pushing it open, he glanced around into the darkness. Finding silence, he entered and allowed the rest of the group to follow. Standing along side the nearest wall, he closed his eyes as the smell of blood, sweat, urine and even fright assaulted him. It hung in the air like humidity.

"She's not here," whispered Joyce.

"No, she's not," answered Buffy.

"She was," remarked Spike. Trailing his hand along the wall, he approached to where he knew Dawn had been held those long, tortuous days. "We need light Red," he murmured.

As Willow worked her mojo, a ball of soft light appeared in the middle of the room. Buffy approached behind Spike as he knelt at Dawn's last resting place. They silently studied the walls where Dawn had scratched into it with her nails. Blood was spattered in some places. Other places were smeared hand prints.

"It looks like she didn't really eat," commented Willow. Dawn's stale dried out sandwich lay on a broken plate under a boarded window. Beside it was a crushed water bottle.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Xander. Walking in a circle, he gestured to the lines drawn in the dusty floor. Standing beside them, he realized he faced where Buffy and Spike were positioned.

"Magic's been done here," murmured Willow.

Buffy frowned. "Riley doesn't know magic. The Initiative doesn't believe in it."

"Dawn knows some," replied Willow. Noting the stare she got from Buffy and Joyce, she ducked her head. "I taught her some simple defense spells."

"Such as?" inquired Joyce.

Willow shrugged. "Such as a protection spell. But the ones I showed her needed the person's blood. I think she did it somehow."

"Thank you," whispered Joyce. Clutching her coat around her, she studied the walls. "There are holes in these walls," she observed.

"Maybe they're from the previous owners," suggested Buffy.

Xander approached one wall and traced his finger around one. "No. No. These aren't nail holes. They are bullet holes."

Joyce covered her mouth in horror as Xander stepped back to the lines. They watched, horrified, as he raised his arm up and pointed at Spike and Buffy.

"The bastard shot at her?" squeaked Willow.

Buffy spun in a circle and looked around the floor. "There's no blood."

"Oh there's blood alright," sighed Spike. Motioning to Willow, he said, "Bring the light over here Red." The group watched over Spike's shoulder as the ball of light hung over his head. They held their breath as Spike slowly and carefully pried a piece of the foot board loose.

Hidden behind the carefully stuck board were smears of blood. They stared at it, squinting their eyes. Turning their heads from side to side, they tried to figure out what it meant.

"What does it say?" asked Buffy.

"Bloody hell," whispered Spike.

"It says '_bloody hell_'?" asked Xander, confused.

"No," responded Spike, in a clipped voice.

"Do you know what it means?" asked Joyce softly.

Spike rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "While I was helping Dawn with her history, sometimes she would tease me about England. I know what she wrote, I just can't bloody interpret it."

"Well what does it say?" urged Willow.

Spike sighed and said, "It says '_Queen's git_'."


End file.
